My Sweety Come Back
by margritFlow
Summary: Seyakin apa dirimu telah mengenal orang yang kau cintai ? Sasuke, seorang chef yang menderita Hypogeusia. Apa yang akan terjadi ? Tentang impian, cinta, kepercayaan, kebodohan, tragedi, dan penyesalan yang menjalin ikatan benang merah diantara keduanya. SasuNaru. CHAP FINAL/END. Happy reading n n
1. Chapter 1

Hari menunjukan pukul 10.15 PM ketika seorang pria berjalan di trotoar kota Konoha. Pria tersebut berjalan sendiri tanpa teman dengan tertatih-tatih. Pria berbalut baju putih yang dipadukan dengan celana bahan hitam tersebut berjalan tergontai-gontai tidak tentu arah. Dicuaca yang dingin pria tersebut membalutkan tubuhnya dengan sebuah jaket parasut berwarna biru dongker sesukaannya guna mengurangi dingin salju yang menusuk dimalam hari itu. Bukan ! Ia bukan gelandangan kelaparan kerena belum makan selama seminggu yang sedang tertatih-tatih mencari tempat untuk sekedar menghangatkan diri. Ia juga bukan seorang penjahat kelas kakap yang sedang dicari-cari pihak kepolisian Konoha karena kasus pembuhan yang menghanurkan sebuah klan besar di Jepang sehingga kakinya harus tertembak timah panas pihak kepolisian saat pengejaran sehingga mengakibatkan ia sulit berjalan. Apalagi seorang artis yang sedang turun pamornya sehingga ia harus mabuk-mabukan guna mengurangi kegelisahannya. Wuihh semua itu tidak ada yang tepat.

Akan tetapi yang sebenarnya pria berjaket parasut biru dongker yang sedang berjalan tertatih tersebut bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Ya Uchiha Sasuke.

Pria tampan bermarga Uchiha tersebut adalah seorang jutawan yang tidak perlu lagi memikirkan soal perut kelaparan akibat tidak makan selama seminggu. Tidak perlu lagi memikirkan tempat untuk menghangatkan diri karena di apartemen mewah miliknya sudah tersedia penghanat ruangan super modern yang mampu menghatkan dirinya dalam waktu sekejap. Uchiha yang satu ini adalah orang yang bersih dalam arti tidak pernah bermasalah dengan hukum karena ia adalah penduduk yang sangat baik dengan selalu membayar pajak tepat waktu. Jangankan membunuh manusia, apalagi hingga membunuh habis sebuah klan besar, bahkan pria ini selama hidupnya tidak pernah membunuh nyamuk yang mengganggu tidurnya. Hal tersebut sudah tergambar jelas betapa bersih dan canggihnya teknologi yang ada ditempat tinggalnya. Pria ini memang sosok yang tidak boleh dipandang sebelah mata. Apa artis yang sedang turun pamor? Tentulah tidak. Pria ini memang terkenal, bahkan seluruh penduduk Jepang dari pria, wanita, bahkan "banci", tua, dewasa, muda, anak-anak, kaya, biasa-biasa saja, miskin tahu akan dirinya. Bayangkan betapa hebat kepopulerannya, tanpa harus "mengejar-ejar" sorotan kamera untuk mempertahankan kharismanya dirinyalah yang selalu dikejar-kejar oleh para pewarta berita. Seluruh warga Jepang sudah mengetahui kebesaran dan pengaruh luar biasa klan Uchiha di negeri Sakura tersebut. Klan Uchiha adalah salah satu dari tiga klan besar yang ada di Jepang selain klan Namikaze dan klan Hyuga.

Lantas apa yang membuat pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke, pada malam hari itu harus berjalan tertatih-tatih di tengah malam bersalju ?

"Uh, brengsek ternyata selama ini dia sangat membenciku !", ucapnya sambil menendang kerikil kecil yang ditemuinya.

Tetap dengan langkah gontainya, lelaki tampan berambut raven tersebut melanjutkan perjalanan malamnya. Udara malam yang semakin dingin tidak menyurutkan keinginannya untuk menghilangkan penat yang bertubi-tubi ia rasakan selama satu hari ini.

"Dia sangat menyebalkan, apa itu senyum lima jari menjijikan yang ia selalu ia tunjukan? Brengsek kenapa aku bisa tertipu. Brengsek, brengsek, brengsek !", lanjutnya sebelum pria bermata onyx itu melihat rumah makan ramen yang masih buka. "Lebih baik aku makan dulu, sepertinya ramen tidak buruk ", ujar lelaki tampan tersebut. Kemudian ia melangkah mendekati rumah makan itu.

Pria yang tahun ini sudah menginjak usia 26 tahun mulai memasuki rumah makan pinggir jalan itu. Suasana di dalam kedai sederhana tersebut sudah tidak terlalu ramai saat itu hanya terlihat 5 orang yang sedang menikmati ramen dengan kuah yang masih mengepul hangat. Pria tesebut lalu duduk dan memesan ramen yang ia inginkan untuk meghilangkan lapar dan penatnya hari ini.

"Bawakan aku satu ramen kuah sapi ukuran sedang ", ucap Uchiha dengan kepala yang menunduk kebawah. Sikap dingin dan irit katanya tetap tidak berubah sedari dulu.

"Baik tuan, tunggu sebentar pesanan tuan akan segera datang", sahut pegawai kedai tesebut.

Pegawai tesebut degan cekatan menyiapkan pesanan pelanggan barunya tesebut. Tangan terampilnya terlihat begitu luwes menyiapkan setiap bahan guna menyempurnakan ramen kuah sapi tersebut agar terasa lezat dan terlihat menggugah selera makan. Begitu selesai meracik ramen kuah sapi tesebut ia memberikannya kepada sang pemesan.

"Ini tuan pesanan anda," ucapnya sambil meletakkan ramen tersebut di depan Sasuke.

Setelah mendengar ucapan tesebut Sasuke menghentikan kesibukannya memainkan telepon genggam yang beberapa saat lalu menerima pesan terbaru dari suruhannya kemudian menggerakan kepalanya untuk fokus dan menerima ramen pesannnya.

"Ya", ucapnya singkat dan tetap dengan nada dingin.

Sepintas pria tersebut melihat wajah pegawai kedai yang mengantarkan ramen pesannya saat kepalanya kembali menunduk untuk segera menikmati ramen pesannya. Pria bernama Sasuke tersebut seolah mengingat sesuatu yang begitu familiar ketika sepintas tadi melihat pewagai kedai tesebut. Kemudian dengan cepat kepalanya kembali terangkat.

"K...k…Kau !", Sasuke berkata tergagap dengan mata dan wajah yang masih terlihat dingin walupun sebenarnya dalam hatinya ia begitu terkejut melihat makhluk di depannya ini.

Ekspesi lebih kaya ditunjukan pegawai laki-laki yang tadi mengantar pesanan ramen kepada Sasuke. Dengan menunjukan mata blue sapire indah miliknya yang terlihat jelas terlebih saat itu sang pemilik melotot dengan tidak elitnya ditambah dengan mulut yang tebuka lebar hingga mampu menampilkan lidah miliknya lalu dengan telunjuk kanannya yang mengarah langsung dekat wajah pria bermata onyx yang mengejutkan malam tentramnya ini. Ekspresi terkejut pegawai tersebut begitu ketara begitu terlihat jelas dengan semua bahasa tubuh yang ia tunjukan.

"K..kau. Kaukah itu ? Te..te..teme !"

* * *

**My Sweety Come Back**

**Disclamer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**By : MargritFlow**

**Warn : Newbi, Typos, OOC, YAOI, dan lain lain**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Come Back**

* * *

" Teme ! Benarkah ini kau ? Wah apa kabar ? Kenapa malam-malam begini kau masih berkeliaran ? Wah wah pasti kehidupanmu sangat menyengkannya ya ? Lihatlah kau terlihat luar biasa teme. Hayolah Teme, tebayo ceritakan padaku, ya ya ya ya !, cecar pemuda yang saat itu berumur 24 tahun. Pemuda yang memiliki semangat hidup luar biasa tersebut terus berbicara sampai tidak melihat dengan jelas ekspresi yang ditunjukan lawan bicaranya.

Penampilan pegawai ini sebenarnya terlihat biasa dengan seragam hitamnya yang membalut tubuh proposionalnya. Namun jika dipandang lebih jauh apalagi dengan suasana temaram malam hari di kedai sederhana pinggir jalan dengan lampu beberapa Watt yang setia menerangi kedai tersebut telihat banyak sesuatu luar biasa cantik dalam pahatan wajahnya. Lihat saja mata shapire blue cerah ditambah tiga garis tipis sebgai tanda lahir yang terpoles manis di sisi kanan kiri wajah tan-nya. Seragam hitam yang dikenakannya tidak lantas membuat dirinya terlihat suram dimalam hari tersebut. Pemuda 24 tahun tersebut bahkan dapat dinilai bercahaya.

Pemuda bermata onyx yang menjadi lawan bicaranya saat itu sudah bisa menguasi keterkejutannya dan mulai menunjukan sifat dinginnya kembali. "Bisakah kau berhenti bicara, Dobe?, suaramu sunguh tidak enak didengar ", pemuda tersebut berkata sambil mengaduk ramen yang mengeluarkan uap hangatnya. "Aku lapar dan ingin makan", lanjutnya dengan tidak kalah dingin.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Dobe tersebut itupun secara cepat berhenti bicara dan berusaha menguasai dirinya dari semangat yang tiba-tiba meyelimuti dirinya begitu melihat Sasuke berkata dingin seperti tadi. Dengan wajah ditekuk yang menampilkan ekspresi bersalah, sedih, dan tidak percaya pegawai kedai tersebut mengucapkan, "Baiklah, silakan makan Teme. Maaf tadi aku terlalu bersemangat dan mengganggumu. Sekedar informasi kedai ini akan tutup sebentar lagi tepatnya pukul 11. Aku harap kau menikmati ramen buatanku itu."

"Hn", jawab sangat singkat dan tidak jelas dari pemuda raven tersebut.

Sekitar 20 menit kemudian suasana kedai sudah sangat sepi. Dalam kedai ramen tersebut hanya terlihat dua orang pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut berbeda salah satu berwarna kuning dan satu lagi berwarna biru dongker. Pemuda berambut kuning yang tadi disebut Dobe sedang sibuk merapikan dan membersihkan mangkuk-mangkuk ramen. Sedangkan pemuda lainnya sedang menikati suapan ramen terakhir yang tadi ia pesan kepada pemuda berambut kuning tadi. Setelah dirasa selesai dengan makanannya pemuda berambut biru bernama Sasuke membayar pesanan ramen yang ia makan tadi.

"Ini uangnya, Dobe".

"Iya Sasuke terima kasih, silakan datang kembali lain waktu".

"Hn"

Pemuda dingin irit kata yang baru saja menjadi pelanggan terakhir di kedai ramen sederhana tersebut melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi pemuda berambut blonde yang tadi menjadi lawan bicara singatnya. Langkahnya tidak lagi terlihat tertatih-tatih seperti satu jam lalu sebelum masuk ke kedai ramen. Sasuke berjalan dengan begitu pasti keluar menjauhi pemuda blonde dibelakangnya seakan tidak ada urusan lain dengan pemuda tersebut, tidak ada tengokan kebelakang pemuda berambut raven yang saat itu memakai jaket parasut tetap melangkah menjauh. Sasuke menyadari bahwa pemuda yang tadi ia sebut Dobe pasti sedang menatap kepergiannya di belakang tanpa mampu mengucapkan satu patah katapun setelah dirinya menjawab dingin semua perkatannya di pertemuannya barusan. Iya, pemuda raven tersebut bukan tanpa arti bersikap dingin pada pemuda blonde dibelakangnya tadi. Selain memang pada dasarnya pemuda raven tersebut sudah memiliki sifat tersebut sejak kecil, dirinya juga mungkin bisa dibilang antisocial yang tidak nyaman bercengkrama di tempat seperti itu meskipun pada terakhir suasana kedai sudah sangat sepi hanya tinggal dirinya dan si Dobe itu. Bukan Uchiha sekali, itulah pikirannya.

**- Beautiful White -**

Setelah kepergian Sasuke, pegawai kedai ramen yaitu pemuda berkulit tan tersebut dengan cepat merapikan kedai tersebut. "Wah apa-apaan itu si Teme ? Sikapnya sungguh menyebalkan", ujar pemuda blonde tersebut sambil membersihkan meja dan kursi yang kotor. "Lihat tadi sikapnya yang dingin itu ? Uh dari dulu dia memang tidak berubah", ia terus mengerjakan pekerjaan memisahkan bahan-bahan makanan yang masih bisa digunakan di esok hari. "Sikapnya tadi seakan-akan tidak kenal aku. Apa jangan-jangan si Teme sudah lupa lagi sama aku. Waduh masa si dia lupa dengan pemuda manis macam aku ini. Hehe", lanjutnya. Saat membersihkan mangkuk dan gelas si blonde itu tetap bergumamsendiri, "Tapi tidak, tidak, tidak! Tidak mungkin si Teme lupa. Tadi saja dia panggil aku Dobe seperti dulu. Lalu kenapa tadi dia bersikap aneh begitu ya ? Lupakan saja ah, bikin aku pusing aja. Sudah malam lebih baik aku segera pulang" . Selanjutnya ia membuang sampah-sampah di tempat pembuangan sampah yang berada di belakang kedai. Setelah dirasa kedai sudah rapi dan pekerjaan terakhirnya di malam itu sudah beres, kemudian pemuda yang tadi di panggil Dobe tersebut segera berganti pakaian kerjanya diganti dengan pakaian santainya ditambah jaket tebal untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari udara dingin diluar sana. Ya, setelah dirasa cukup rapi dengan melihat pantulan dirinya pada kaca kecil dalam loker pribadinya ia keluar dari kedai tersebut.

**- Beautiful White -**

Ia melihat kondisi kedainya terakhir kali, memastikan kedai sudah bersih dan aman untuk ia tinggal karena ia akan pulang kerumah. Kakinya melangkah mendekati pintu keluar setelah menutup pintu, pemuda muda yang memiliki mata berwarna shapire blue itu mengunci kedainya.

"Huh malam yang melelahkan. Tapi hari ini aku bahagia. Yey waktunya pulang. Let's go!", selanjutnya ia berjalan kecil dengan diikuti senandung ringan untuk mehilangkan kesendiriannya.

"Sudah selesai Dobe", tiba-tiba dirinya mendengar suara yang tidak asing dari sisi kanan tempatnya ia berdiri.

Tentu saja dirinya sangat keget mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba menginterupsi aktivitas malamnya tersebut. Tidak butuh waktu lama dirinya sudah menengok ke kanan untuk memastikan pikirannya bahwa yang baru saja meyapanya adalah orang belum lama ini membuatnya kesal dan bingung. Begitu dirinya sudah menggerakan wajahnya ke pemuda yang menyapanya tadi, ia dapati sosok yang tepat seperti pemikirannya tadi.

"Eh, Teme. Kau masih disini ?", bukannya menjawab pemuda itu lantas bertanya balik kepada pemuda berjaket parasut di depannya.

"Hn", jaawab singkat pemuda itu.

Melihat jawaban dingin yang ditunjukan pemuda dihadapannya, membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu berpikir membuat suasana dingin ini agar tidak semakin dingin. Ya semoga usaha kali ini dapat setidaknya membuat suasana agak menghangat pikirnya. "Hehehe, Teme. Iya aku sudah selesai dan sekarang mau pulang", jawab pemuda itu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang saat itu tidak gatal. 'Semoga sikapku tadi bisa mencairkan suasana', lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Kau ada waktu sebentar ? Aku ingin bicara padamu", bicara pemuda berambut raven.

"Hm, aku rasa bisa-bisa saja. Kau ingin bicara apa ? Kebetulan aku juga ingin bicara. Hehe", jawab pemuda itu yang sebelumnya sempat melihat jam di pergelangan kirinya. "Kau mau ngmong dimana Sasuke ?", lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa kau tau taman di sekitar sini ?", Sasuke menjawab dengan gaya khasnya yaitu dingin.

"Iya aku tahu ada taman di dekat sini. Kau mau ngbrol di taman ya ? Baiklah ayo kita kesana", tetap dengan senyuman lima jari ciri khasnya selama ini pemuda blonde menjawab pertanyaan pemuda di depannya.

"Hn", lagi-lagi pemuda itu menjawab singkat dengan gumaman yang tidak jelas itu.

Selama perjalanan menuju taman itu, kedua pemuda yang terpaut 2 tahun itu tidak ada yang memulai berdua terlihat tenang dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tidak ada di antara mereka yang berminat memulai percakapan dalam perjalanan tersebut. Saat ini baik pemuda raven dan pemuda blonde sedang berjalan sejajar, namun salah satu diantaranya bertugas menjadi petunjuk jalan menuju taman yaitu si pemuda berambut blonde. Meskipun diantara mereka tidak ada yang berbicara sebenarnya dalam hati dan pikiran kedua pemuda tersebut sedang berbicara. Seperti yang terjadi pada pemuda blonde, ' Uh apa-apaan si Teme ini, tadi bilang mau bicara tapi sekarang diam. Aku kan jadi bingung. Daripada terus begini lebih baik aku mulai aja deh '.

"Apa kabar kau Sasuke ?"

"Baik"

"Kau tadi sengaja menungguku di luar, menungguku selesai dengan pekerjaanku di kedai ?"

"Iya"

'Aduh si Teme ini irit banget sie jawabnya. Dasar Teme tidak berubah. Hihihi', pelayan kedai itu berkata dalam hati.

"Hehe, dari dulu kau tetap sama ya. Tidak berubah sama sekali tetap irit kata"

"Hn"

Setelah percakapan singkat dan tidak jelas itu dua pemuda sudah dekat dengan taman yang tadi disebutkan pemuda berambut kuning. Di malam hari taman itu terlihat begitu sederhana dengan beberapa lampu taman yang menyala indah ditambah dengan beberapa tamanan dan bunga ikut menghiasi taman kecil tersebut. Pad ataman tersebut tersedia beberapa mainan yang biasa digunakan anak-anak untuk bermain, salah satunya adalah ayunan yang berdiri di sudut kanan taman. Tidak jauh dari ayunan tersebut juga disediakan semacam gazebo kecil untuk tempat berlindung. Di malam dingin dan bersalju itu keindahan taman tersebut tidak lantas hilang mungkin bagi sepasang kekasih yang datang ketempat ini akan menilai taman itu sangat romantis. Entahlah apa yang dua pemuda pikirkan begitu melihat taman itu.

"Kau mau ngobrol dimana Sasuke? Di ayunan itu atau di gazebo? Bagaimana kita ke gazebo itu ? Hehehe aku agak kedinginan sebenarnya. Aku rasa di gazebo itu lebih hangat jika dibandingkan jika kita ngobrol di ayunan itu", jelas pemuda itu panjang lebar kepada pemuda bermata onyx disebelahnya.

"Hn".

Dua pemuda sudah duduk di tepi gazebo taman tersebut, selama beberapa detik suasana terasa sangat sepi. Bahkan tidak ada suara jangkrik atau kodok yang biasa menemani suasana malam sebelumnya, yang terdengar menyapa sesekali adalah suara hembusan angin yang membawa salju dingin ke permukaan bumi. Suasana canggung tersebut tidak berlangsung lama kerena sepertinya si tuan bermata onyx bernama Uchiha Sasuke memulai percakapan yang memang seharusnya ia mulai karena dirinya yang mengajak pemuda blonde disampingnya ini untuk bicara.

"Selama 3 tahun ini kau kemana saja Naruto ?", perrcakapan ini dimulai oleh Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut blonde yang ternyata bernama Naruto ini sepertinya tidak terlalu kaget dengan pertanyaan pemuda di sebelahnya. Saat pemuda berambut raven itu memulai percapakapan malam ini dirinya sedang sibuk menggesek-gesekkan telapak tangannya dan meniup-niupkan telapak tangannya itu dengan uap yang keluar dari mulutnya untuk menggurangi dinginnya udara tengah malam itu.

"Seperti yang sudah yang tau Sasuke, aku keluar negeri tepatnya ke Jerman karena keluargaku memintaku kesana", jawab Naruto. "Kau tau Sasuke, saat hari itu aku sangat senang bisa melihatmu sukses sebelum aku meninggalkan negeri ini", lanjut Naruto dengan senyum menawan yang ia miliki, tidak dengan senyum lima jari tapi kali ini senyum yang ditunjukannya terlihat sangat tulus dan manis.

Senyum itu terlihat jelas oleh onyx Sasuke ketika ia menoleh ke sebelah kiri tempat Naruto duduk manis. Seyuman Naruto percis sama seperti ingatannya selama ini, tetap manis dan mampu menggetarkan hati Sasuke yang terbiasa dingin.

"Lalu kapan kau kembali ke Jepang ?", poker face miliknya mampu menutupi rindu dan benci yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

"Iya aku baru pulang ke Jepang satu bulan yang lalu", kembali Naruto menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya. "Maaf tidak mengabarimu, aku pikir dirimu sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu itu. Hehehe", sebenarnya Naruto berusaha menutupi kebahagiannya bisa bertemu Sasuke malam ini dengan tawa tersebut.

"Aku dengar kau, sempat juga kembali ke Jepang tahun lalu. Apa itu benar ?", kali ini Sasuke memasuki tangannya pada kantung yang berada di sisi kanan kiri bawah pada jake parasut yang ia kenakan ketika bertanya pada Naruto.

"Kau tau dari mana Teme ? Iya tahun lalu aku datang karena kerabatku ada yang sakit. Ia harus dirawat karena kecelakaan yang menimpannya", senyum kecil kembali terlihat pada wajah yang memiliki tiga pasang garis itu.

"Jadi kau akan lama disini ?", ucap Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Iya sepertinya begitu. Aku begitu rindu dengan kampong halaman ini. Hehe", Naruto memandang salju di bawah kakinya. ' Aku lebih rindu dengan dirimu Sasuke. Apa kau juga merindukanku ?', hati Naruto berkata lirih.

"Sekarang kau menjadi pemilik kedai ramen itu ?", percakapan terus berlanjut didinginnya malam itu.

"Oh tidak, aku hanya berkerja paruh waktu disana", Naruto kembali menatap lawan bicaranya dengan menghadap ke samping kanan. "Paman Teuchi pemilik kedai ramen itu. Paman sangat baik dan sangat pandai membuat ramen. Kegemaranku memakan ramen menjadi bertambah sekarang aku sedang serius belajar dengan Paman Teuchi jadi seperti yang kau lihat aku bekerja sekaligus belajar. Hehehe", setelah berkata yang bisa dibilang panjang itu senyum lima jari Naruto terlihat. Sepertinya dia sangat bahagia saat itu.

"Oh jadi begitu", setelah Sasuke berkata itu suasana kembali sunyi selama beberapa saat karena percakapan sepertinya kembali terhambat.

Setelah tidak ada percakapan muncul Sasuke kembali memulai percakapan dengan pemuda blonde disampingnya, "Apa kau pernah dengar istilah Hypogeusia?".

Naruto terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja diutarakan Sasuke padanya. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang sedikit menekuk dan kedua alisnya yang bergerak agak menyatu, "Mmm…mm tidak, aku tidak pernah dengar istilah itu. Memang itu apa Sasuke ?".

"Lupakan saja", jawab Sasuke singkat. "Maaf telah mengganggu waktu istirahatmu. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang", ujar pemuda berambut emo itu kemudian. "Kau mau kuantar pulang ?", lanjut Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, aku bawa kendaraan sendiri", jawab Naruto dengan menggerakan kedua tangannya mendekati tubuh pemuda di sampingnya hal itu menunjukkan dirinya keberatan dengan tawaran Sasuke. "Tidak apa kok, malah aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu malam ini", senyum manis tidak lepas ketika pemuda bermata biru itu menjawab tawaran Sasuke ditambah sedikit rona merah di wajah tan-nya selain hawa yang dingin, warna merah itu terbentuk akibat perasaan bahagia campur malu ketika mendengar tawaran dari pemuda disampingnya itu. Jika saja pemuda disampinginya sadar akan hal itu. "Baiklah jika begitu aku pamit dulu ya. Semoga kita bisa ketemu lagi ya Sasuke dalam situasi yang lebih menyenangkan tentunya. Hehehe. Jaa Sasuke ~ ", ujar Naruto setelah itu ia berlari kecil sambil melambaikan tangan menjauh dari gazebo taman tersebut meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

Sasuke tampak memperhatikan setiap langkah Naruto ketika menjauhi dirinya yang meninggalkan pemuda bermata onyx sendiri di taman itu. Tidak lama setelah kepergian Naruto, di balik rambut raven yang menutupi sebagian kecil wajah tampannya terlihat sebuah seringai menakutkan dari Sasuke.

"Jaa ~ Dobe".

**- Beautiful White -**

Begitu tiba dalam rumahnya, Naruto disuguhkan suasana yang gelap hanya beberapa lampu saja yang memang dibaiarkan menyala. Ya dirinya memaklumi keadaan seperti ini pasti keluarganya telah lelap tertidur. Dirinya merasa beruntung karena dirinya membawa kunci ketika dirinya harus kerja paruh waktu di kedai ramen Paman Teuchi karena bisa dipastikan dirinya akan pulang malam. Meskipun dalam rumah ini tersedia pekerja rumah tangga yang seharusnya membukakan pintu untuknya ketika ia pulang seperti ini, namun dirinya lebih memilih membuka pintunya sendiri dengan kunci yang ia bawa karena menurut pemuda bermata biru tersebut, pekerja juga membutuhkan istirahat. See, betapa baiknya pemuda berumur 24 tahun tersebut.

Sampailah dirinya di kamar kesayangannya, sudah satu bulan belakangan ini ia menempati kembali kamar bernuasa orange tersebut . Setelah menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan mencuci muka, Naruto mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian yang nyaman untuk tidur. Jam di meja nakas miliknya telah menunjukan angka 00.12 AM ketika dirinya mematikan lampu di kamarnya lalu membaringkan tubuh tan-nya di ranjang kesayangannya. Naruto merasakan tubuhnya sudah lelah dengan aktivitasnya hari ini, namun sepertinya matanya sulit diajak kompromi untuk terlelap saat itu juga. Kembali pikirannya melayang memutar memorinya beberapa waktu yang lalu ketika dirinya ditemukan oleh tadir benang merah dengan sosok pemuda yang telah menempati singgasana indah dalam hatinya sejak lima tahun lalu.

"Dia tetap terlihat memesona setelah tiga tahun ternyata", gumamnya. "Tidakku sangka bisa bertemu si Teme di kedai Paman Teuchi, hehe", kedua jari Naruto saling bertautan dibelakang kepala sambil membaringkan dirinya dengan telentang di atas kasur empuknya ketika dirinya berkata itu. "Aku harap dirinya saat ini bahagia dengan impian yang mampu ia raih -, dirinya tetap bergumam di kamar orangenya tersebut - aku tidak menyesal membuka jalan untuk dirinya meraih impiannya", Naruto menutup matanya guna mengulang kembali rasa yang sempat ia rasakan di detik-detik yang begitu mendebarkan baginya. "Aku bahagia karena ia bahagia. Teme sekarang kau merasa bahagia kan ?", setelah itu Naruto membawa dirinya menapaki tenangnya alam mimpi. Berharap ia bisa bermimpi tentang kebahagian.

**- Beautiful White -**

Di lain tempat, yaitu di dalam apartemen pribadi milik Uchiha Sasuke terlihat pemuda berambut raven sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengahnya. Pada tangan kanannya terdapat cangkir berwarna putih yang mengepulkan asap, sepertinya ia sedang menikmati minuman hangat untuk menemaninya di malam yang dingin ini. Setidaknya kopi pahit hangat dirasa pemuda bermata onyx tersebut adalah teman yang cocok membuatnya terjaga dan merasa hangat disepanjang malam ini.

Sejak sekembalinya Sasuke ke apartemen miliknya setelah bertemu dengan tidak sengaja dengan pemuda yang ia sebut Dobe, seringai tidak pernah lepas dari wajah tampan terbalut warna putih pucat miliknya. Sepertinya pemuda satu ini begitu menikmati malam panjangnya ini dengan pemikiran dan kenangan yang ia simpan baik-baik dalam otak cerdasnya. Sesekali ia menyeruput kopi pahit buatannya, sesekali pula dirinya membaca lembaran kertas yang tersusun berantakan di atas meja rauang tengahnya. Kertas-kertas tersebut adalah laporan yang diberkan anak buahnya tentang si Dobe. Ya hari ini dirinya begitu marah, kesal, kaget, dendam, penat, bahagia dan cinta sekaligus. Semua rasa yang ia punya mala mini tidak alin dan tidak bukan disebabkan oleh satu orang. Pemuda berkulit tan eksotis, bermata seindah lautan dan secerah langit yang tanpa batas, berambut kuning tidak beraturan, dan wajah manisnya dihiasi tigas pasang garis yang semakin mempertegas keindahan sosok pemuda itu. Pemuda yang mampu mengalihkan dunia Sasuke yang penuh dengan ketenangan menjadi penuh dengan emosi kemanusiaan bernama Namikaze Naruto.

"Ya Dobe, tunggu saja diriku. Kan ku pastikan kita akan betemu lagi disituasi yang menyenangkan. Bahkan akan sangat menyenangkan. Hahaha ", seringai menakutkan kembali terlihat di wajah dinginnya itu.

**TBC**

Salam kenal minna-san. Kenalkan aku pendatang baru yang sedang mencoba untuk tidak ragu lagi meramaikan ffn. Aku sadar tulisan ini banyak kekurangannya disana-sini.

Jadi kritik, saran, flame, atau apapun aku harapkan di kotak review. Supaya aku bisa belajar juga. Hehe. Tapi pliss jangan flame paringnya yaa…

Akhir kata, selamat membaca fic pertamaku ini. n_n. Happy reading minna-san


	2. Chapter 2

Sinar sang surya perlahan muncul di celah-celah sudut kamar pribadi Uchiha bungsu. Kilauan cahaya mentari dengan adidaya-nya menerangi setiap pelosok muka bumi memberikan energi kehidupan bagi seluruh makhluk penghuni planet ke tiga dalam tata surya galaksi bima sakti. Tidak terkecuali makhluk tampan bermata onyx penghuni kamar bernuansa biru di apartemen mewah di pusat kota Kohonagakure. Tidur lelap pemuda tampan itu sepertinya mulai terganggu terlihat dari posisi tidurnya yang tidak lagi tenang sedikit sedikit ke kanan sedikit-sedikit ke kiri. Pemuda yang tidur hanya memakai celana pendek dan sweater hangat berwarna biru itu tampaknya masih enggan bangun dari mimipi indahnya. Ya walaupun tidak ada yang tahu ia bermimpi indah atau tidak saat itu, mengetahui ia sedang bermimpi-pun agaknya sangat sulit dilakukan tanpa bantuan alat - begitupun author sendiri.

Biip biip biip

Suara alarm dari jam di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya yang sedari dari berbunyi-pun diabaikan oleh pemuda berumur 26 tahun tersebut. Setelah merasa telah cukup bergelung di alam tidurnya, Sasuke menggerakan badannya sedekar merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku setelah tidur nyenyaknya. "Uh, sudah jam sembilan ternyata ", Sasuke berkata setelah dirinya menengok jam di meja nakas dan mematika bunyi alarm yang sempat mengganngu tidurnya.

Kemudian ia segera beranjak dari tempat peraduannya menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya tidak jauh di sisi kiri tempat tidurnya. Ia meyegarkan badan dengan mandi dengan air dingin yang mengalir dari kran berwarna silver miliknya. Walaupun suasana musim dingin masih menyelimuti sebagian besar negara Jepang tidak merubah kebiasaan pagi Sasuke, yaitu mandi dengan air dingin. Sasuke berpendapat mandi pagi dengan air dingin akan sangat membantunya meyambut hari dengan suasana hati yang lebih _fresh, _apalagi setelah kemarin iya merasakan hari yang begitu buruk hingga dirinya baru bisa tidur pukul dua dini hari.

Di pagi hari Minggu yang bisa disebut cerah itu Sasuke berniat menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di dalam apartemen mewahnya. Kegiatan awal yang ia lakukan setelah mandi pagi adalah memenuhi kebutuhan pangannya. Ya, Sasuke akan memasak sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri karena ia hanya hidup sendiri. "Mmm, roti bakar selai tomat dengan jus tomat sepertinya cocok mengisi perutku saat ini. Baiklah mari bermain di dapur favoritku", begitulah gumamannya sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Dapur Sasuke terbilang sangat mewah dan bersih. Dapur yang memiliki warna dominan biru dan putih itu didesain apik secara minimalis dengan aksen kayu jati berwarna coklat di beberapa kecil sudut dapur tersebut menambah kesan elegan di tempat yang menjadi salah satu tujuan favoritnya selain danau di taman kota Konohagaruke. Dapur ini memang didesain khusus oleh dirinya sendiri begitu ia membeli apartemen mewahnya. Kecintaannya di bidang kuliner menarik minatnya untuk mempunyai dapur pribadi yang menggambarkan dirinya. Meskipun ia sangat tidak menyukai segala makanan manis ia tetap mencintai dunia kuliner.

Kecintaannya di dunia kuliner dapat dilihat pula dari kemahirannya menggunakan peralatan yang tersedia di dapur mewahnya. Sasuke mengambil beberapa buah favoritnya yang berwarna merah dari dalam kulkas. Buah berwarna merah – tomat kemudian dicuci bersih. Tangan yang berbalut kulit pucat albaster dengan terampilnya memotong setiap potong roti yang akan dia nikmati, membuang empat sisi yang berwarna lebih kecoklatan dank eras dari roti jenis gandum dan menyisakan bagian tengahnya saja. Kemudian ia membakar roti tersebut dalam alat pemangang roti elektronik miliknya. Selagi menunggu roti matang, pemuda yang memiliki rambut gaya emo itu membuat selai tomat dan jus tomat dari tomat yang sebelumnya ia cuci bersih. Dengan gesitnya ia menyiapkan sarapan sederhana ala Uchiha bungsu, setelah kurang lebih 20 menit kemudian menu sarapannya sudah siap dinikmati.

Selai tomat… -ceklist-

Jus tomat… -ceklist-

Roti panggang… -ceklist-

_Finish_

"Itadakimasu ! Nikmatnya, tomat memang selalu luar biasa", saat ia berkata itu jam di ruang tengahnya telah menunjukan pukul 09.40.

* * *

**My Sweety Come Back**

**Disclamer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**By : MargritFlow**

**Warn : Newbie, Typos, OOC, YAOI, dan lain lain**

* * *

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Chapter 2 : Terjadilah**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Masih dalam suasana apartemen mewah milik Sasuke, cerita ini berlanjut. Begitu telah membereskan sisa-sisa sarapannya, Sasuke beranjak menuju ruang tengah yang tersedia TV plasma mewahnya. Bukan tv plasma tujuan utama pemuda bermata onyx tersebut melainkan beberapa lembar kertas yang semalam telah ia baca. Pemuda yang masih belum kering rambutnya itu berniat membaca kembali laporan yang diberikan anak buahnya. Dirinya sedang memastikan tindakan apa yang selanjutnya akan ia lakukan.

"Kemarin itu adalah hari yang panjang dan melelahkan", gumamnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dan menutupnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

_Flash back_

_"_Apa ini, Sasuke ! Jelaskan padaku sejelas-jelasnya apa yang sebenarnya engkau perbuat seminggu yang lalu ? Kenapa aku mendapat laporan seperti ini ", ucap seseorang yang memiliki rambut berwarna silver tersebut.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang berada di ruang atasannya, yaitu Hatake Kakashi yang menjabat menjadi Manager Marketing Konoha Recidence. Dipanggilnya ia ke ruangan ini tidak lain karena kesalahan yang telah dilakukan seminggu yang lalu. Dimana sebagian besar pengunjung Konoha Recidence mengeluhkan _service_ tidak professional yang ditunjukan tempat bergensi macam Konoha Recidence. Akibat Hatake yang sedang diluar kota selama dua minggu lalu, teguran ini baru didapat Sasuke dari atasannya tersebut. Sasuke tidak heran dengan situasi macam ini karena ia telah memperkirakan kemungkinan ini akan terjadi akibat kelalaiannya seminggu lalu.

Meskipun Sasuke berasal dari keluarga terpandang yaitu Uchiha dirinya tetap bekerja guna mengisi waktunya. Demi pekerjaan yang ia miliki saat ini ia telah melalui beberapa fase sulit, kendala yang datang lebih banyak dari keluarga besarnya yang menolak terutama ayah dan kakaknya. Tidak lupa pula pekerjaan ini ia dapat setelah dirinya harus bertanding dengan orang yang begitu berarti di kehidupannya.

Sebagai seorang kepala chef dirinya dipercayakan memiliki tanggung jawab di recidence termegah yang dimiliki Konoha. Sasuke menerima jabatan ini sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu tidak lama setelah dirinya menamatkan pendidikannya untuk belajar menjadi koki professional. Kecintaannya pada bidang kuliner mengantarnya memiliki hidup yang lebih bewarna tidak lagi kaku dan monoton -apalagi sosok manis yang menjadi rekan sehatinya selalu berada dekat disekitarnya. Jataban sebagai kepala chef membuatnya memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar terhadap segala macam makanan yang dihidangkan Konoha Recidence. Seperti yang terjadi seminggu lalu dimana Konoha Recidence tengah mengadakan acara pernikahan anak salah satu pejabat besar Konoha, saat itu terjadi kekacauan yang hampir tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya yaitu sebagian besar makanan yang tersedia memiliki kadar rasa manis yang berlebihan. Ya ! Dengan kata lain, kuliner prasmanan yang tersedia bercita rasa BURUK.

Meskipun saat itu terlihat sekali Kakashi sedang emosi atas kejadian itu, salah satu matanya tampak lebih tajam dari biasanya – karena satu matanya lagi tertutup masker hitam yang selalu ia pakai. Lihat saja tangan yang mengepal keras dikedua sisi tubuhnya, semakin memperjelas emosi yang dialami atasan Sasuke tesebut. Tetapi sebagai lelaki dewasa Kakashi mampu meyembunyikan emosi tersebut agar tidak meledak.

Sebenarnya ada alasan yang sangat rasional untuk menjelaskan terjadinya masalah tersebut. Sasuke mempuyai situasi tersendiri yang mengakibatkan masalah itu terjadi meskipun dirinya telah berusaha keras selama dua tahun kebelakang ini agar hal ini tidak terjadi selama dirinya menjabat sebagai kepala chef. Hypogeusia. Sasuke menderita hypogeusia sejak dua tahun lalu setelah dirinya mengalami kecelakaan yang mengharuskannya menjalani operasi kraniotomy. Operasi tersebut berjalan lancar, namun dirinya harus menerima diagnosis baru yaitu Hypogeusia yang mengakibatkan indra perasanya kehilangan sebagian kesensitifan sensor rasa. Ya! Dirinya harus merelakan indra pengecapnya kehilangan sensitifitas terhadap rasa manis. Sebenarnya pribadi Sasuke tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan kelainan ini, toh dirinya memang dari dulu tidak menyukai makanan manis, namun ini menjadi sangat berdampak fatal karena posisinya sebagai kepala chef. Sejak saat itu ia bertekad tidak ada yang akan tahu hal ini, tidak juga keluarganya apalagi perusahaan tempat ia bekerja sehingga ia akan mengatasi hal ini dengan usahanya sendiri.

"Ya, aku tahu ini tanggung jawabku sebagai kepala chef", jawab Sasuke dengan mimik dingin seperti biasa. "Aku sudah bertanggung jawab secara langsung kepada pemilik pesta saat itu, dengan cara meminta maaf termasuk juga kepada peserta pesta yang hadir", ucap pemuda berambut emo secara tenang. Sasuke menarik napas dalam sebelum mengatakan, "Mengenai kerugian materiil aku juga sudah bertanggung jawab".

Mendengar jawaban dari orang di depannya, Kakashi tidak habis pikir tentang charisma Uchiha yang sesungguhnya. "Ya, aku juga sudah dengar kabar itu, yang aku tanyakan saat ini adalah kenapa kejadian ini bisa terjadi", ujar Kakashi tidak kalah dingin. "Tuan, U..chi..ha. Sa..su..ke", Kakashi mengeja setiap suku kata berharap pemuda di depannya dapat menjawab sesuai pertanyaannya barusan.

"Aku rasa tanggung jawab yang telah aku lakukan sudah cukup", balas Sasuke.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kinerja koki dibawahmu yang tidak becus atau bahan makanan bermasalah saat itu ? Hah.. bisa kau berikan jawaban yang lebih logis mengeanai hal ini ?", sepertinya lelaki bermasker itu sudah mulai gerah dengan pribadi Uchiha didepannya.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Satu-satunya orang yang patut disalakan adalah aku. Dan aku sudah bertanggung jawab tuan Hatake", Sasuke tetap mempertahankan wajah stoic andalannya.

"Baiklah karena sebelum ini kau tidak pernah berbuat masalah, aku anggap masalah ini sudah selesai setelah tindakan bertanggung jawabmu itu. Aku harap tidak ada kesalahan yang terjadi setelah ini akibat ulahmu tuan Uchiha Sasuke", setelah beberapa saat mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke, Hatake berdiam dan memikirkan keputusan terbaik atas masalah yang terjadi. "Pergunakanlah waktumu yang tidak lama lagi dengan meninggalkan kesan keprofesionalanmu di tempat ini, Sasuke", kalimat terakhir itu terucap dari mulut Kakashi berharap lawan bicaranya memahami maksud yang terkandung didalamnya.

"Baik akan ku ingat itu. Jika tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi, aku pamit", Sasuke berkata sebelum melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan ruangan atasanya tersebut.

Bunyi sepatu Uchiha bungsu terdengar jelas di lorong yang menghubungkan ruang kerja atasannya dengan ruang utama restoran Konoha Residence. Empat puluh langkah dari ruang atasannya terdengar bunyi dari ponsel pribadi miliki Sasuke.

"Ya, Kasan ada apa ?", ternyata panggilan itu dari ibu pemuda bersegaram putih tersebbut.

"…"

"Pulang besok malam ?", sahutnya lagi.

"…"

"Makan malam bersama aniki, baiklah jam berapa kasan ?, ucapnya ketika dirinya telah sampai di ruangan pribadi milikinya.

"…"

" Baiklah, aku akan datang besok", itulah jawab terakhir dari Sasuke sebelum menutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Uh, masalah apalagi ini? Ternyata sudah dua tahun ya dan sekarang aku harus bertemu lagi dengan baka aniki itu", keluhnya sambil duduk di atas kursi merah di ruangan pribadinya itu.

Dua tahun lalu Sasuke dan Aniki bertengkar hebat mengenai penerus perusahaan Uchiha Corp milik keluarganya. Pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut dan mata sama tersebut bertengkar bukan karena memperebutkan kekuasaan, akan tetapi mereka sama-sama merasa belum siap dengan tanggung jawab itu. Sasuke merasa dirinya sangat berambisi dapat menjadi chef professional sedangkan anikinya- Itachi memiliki mimpi menjadi seorang pengajar – sebut dosen yang saat itu baru menyelesaikan studi S2 di bidang IT. Mungkin mimpi kedua orang tersebut terdengar tidak cocok jika dilihat dari latar belakang keluarga Uchiha yang disandangnya. Karena besarnya ego masing-masing pemuda, selama seminggu terjadi perang dingin antara Uchiha bersaudara. Di antara keduanya tidak ada yang membuka percakapan selama berada di rumah sehingga Uchiha Masion menjadi semakin dingin dan sepi. Setelah percakpan alot yang dipimpin sang ayah Uchiha Fugaku disepakati bahwa kedua anaknya akan sama-sama mengelola Uchiha Corp kelak – tidak ada penolakan. Si sulung, Itachi akan belajar dan fokus mengelola cabang Uchiha Corp di Amerika selama tiga tahun setelah itu ia akan meneruskan Uchiha Corp pusat membantu ayahnya dengan keleluasaan meneruskan mimpinya menjadi seorang dosen. Sedangkan si bungsu diizinkan meneruskan cita-citanya menjadi chef professional selama tiga tahun dan selanjutnya akan membantu ayahnya dan anikinya di Uchiha Corp pusat. Setelah itu mereka diizinkan membuka dan memperlebar cita-citanya di bawah nama besar Uchiha Corp. Itulah keputusan final dari kepala keluarga kepada kedua putranya.

Dan sekarang Sasuke baru mengingat waktu perjanjian itu sudah semakin habis, sehingga dirinya harus bersiap diri mengelola perusahaan keluarga.

Hari sudah semakin gelap ketika Sasuke berada di ruangannya tersebut dan menyelesaikan tanggung jawabnya di pantry. Sang surya sudah meninggalkan langit birunya digantikan suasana langit yang lebih gelap seperti warna mata yang pemuda itu miliki. Hitam, dingin dan penuh misteri. Ia-pun bersiap-siap meninggalkan ruangannya untuk kembali ke apartemen mewahnya ketika bunyi ponsel pribadinya terdenger ditelinganya.

Biip biip biip

"Ya, apa yang sudah kau dapatkan ?", jawabnya segera setelah melihat siapa yang menelponnya – anak buahnya.

"…."

"Aku tunggu, kirim sekarang juga ke emailku", ucapnya kembali.

Segera Sasuke membuka laptop yang tersedia di ruangnya dan mengecek pesan yang masuk ke emailnya. Klik! Email miliknya terbuka menampilkan laporan yang dikirim anak buahnya barusan. Laporan itu disimpan dalam bentuk lampiran berupa dokumen berformat doc. dan rekaman video yang memperkuat bukti. Pemuda yang telah mengganti pakaian chef-nya tersebut menge-print laporan menggunakan printer yang telah tersedia diruangnya. Dibacanya segera laporan yang ada didepan matanya dengan seksama. Raut wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah kaget dan penuh emosi. Diremasnya kuat kertas yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Kertas yang baru saja di bacanya telah menjadi padat.

"Uzumaki ! Terima pembalasanku", rahang Sasuke mengeras ketika mengucapkan pesan terakhirnya di hari itu dalam ruangan pribadinya. Sasuke merapikan seluruh laporan yang diterimanya kemudian melenggang pergi menembus dinginnya malam bersalju.

_Flash Back End_

Tidak ada aktivitas berarti yang Sasuke habiskan di hari Minggu setelah membaca ulang kertas-kertas di depannya. Sasuke lantas membaca majalah kuliner atau novel miliknya setelah itu menonton di TV plamanya untuk menhurangi kepenatannya. Hanya makan malam di rumahnya – Uchiha Masion yaitu pukul 07.00 PM menjadi agenda pentingnya di hari.

**-Beautiful White-**

Waktu menunjukan pukul 06.07 ketika Sasuke meninggalkan apartemen miliknya menuju rumah keluarganya di pinggiran kota Konoha. Mobil lamborgini warna biru dongker miliknya membawa pemuda yang saat itu berpenampilan rapi menembus kepenatan kota Konoha. Dengan kecepan 60 km/jam dirinya mengendarai kendaraan kesayangannya dengan begitu tenang. Pikirannya tidak begitu rumit dibandingkan tadi siang, saat ini Sasuke lebih mampu mengontrol emosi apalagi ketika dirinya di dalam mobil kesayangan yang dibeli dengan jerih payahnya sendiri ini.

Tibalah dirinya di Uchiha Masion tepat pukul 06.45. Kasan tercinta – Uchiha Mikoto adalah orang yang pertama kali menyambut kedatangannya. Memang benar meskipun dirinya berada dalam satu kota, tapi sebenarnya Sasuke jarang kembali ke rumahnya ini, sehingga tidak heran Kushina terlihat bergitu senang melihat kedatangnnya saat itu. Setelah menerima sambutan singkat sang kasan tercinta, Sasuke izin kepada kasannya untuk ke atas tujuannya adalah kamarnya dulu. Sepertinya Uchiha bungsu ini merasa rindu dengan kamar pribadi yang telah ditinggal tiga tahun. Langkah kaki Sasuke mengantarnya mendekati kamarnya.

Tidak banyak yang berubah dari kamarnya tersebut. Ranjang king size; tirai ,seprai; langit-langit berwarna biru dongker; meja belajar; lemari jati masih tertata rapi menghiasi kamar yang dulu ia tempati. Di kamar ini pula dirinya mengenang kebersamaan dirinya bersama sosok yang dulu mengisi hari-harinya. Dulu Sasuke sesekali mengajak sosok itu datang ke rumahnya – kamar pribadinya nya untuk berdiskusi banyak – mengenai hobi, impian, dan CINTA.

Makan malam keluarga Uchiha itupun berlangsung. Berbalut suasana tenang, acara makan malam berjalan. Setelah tiga tahun lamanya kelurga elite itu dapat berkumpul kembali makan malam dengan jumlah anggota keluarga lengkap di kediaman Uchiha Masion. Suara gesekan alat makan lebih mendominasi acara makan di malam dingin tersebut, sesekali lontaran pertanyaan di ajukan Sang kepala keluarga – Fugaku dan sang istri tercinta – Mikoto kepada kedua anak tercintanya. Jawaban singkat diutarakan sang duo Uchiha ketika menjawab pertanyaan orang tuanya. Sepertinya pribadi klan Uchiha yang terkenal dingin tetap berlanjut di acara makan malam keluarga yang langka itu. Hidangan makan malam yang dibuat khusus oleh tangan wanita tercantik di keluarga, sepertinya sangat dinikmati oleh seluruh laki-laki berwajah tampan di ruang makan. Setelah makan malam acara selasai kumpul keluraga berlanjut di ruang tengah Uchiha Masion. Suasana yang lebih hangat tercipta lebih baik dibandingkan sebelumnya. Kali ini Sang Uchiha tertua – Itachi menceritakan lebih panjang pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh orang tuanya. Itachi terlihat sangat tampan dan berkharisma saat itu. Walau hanya menggunakan pakaian rumahan, ketampanan Itachi tetap tampak dengan jelas. Ketenangan, kedewasaan, dan kemapanan seorang Uchiha tercopy sempurna pada tubuh Itachi. Sang adikpun tidak kalah memesona malam itu, meskipun tidak seakrab Itachi Sasuke melewati acara keluarga itu dengan "antusias".

Sebelum kembali ke apartemennya, Sasuke lebih memilih berdiam diri di taman belakang kediaman keluarganya. Tampaknya pemuda yang memiliki gaya rambut emo kembali mengenang suasana rumahnya itu. Ketika dirinya sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di taman, sosok Itachi datang menyapanya. Tidak lama dirinya dibuat terkejut dengan kehadiran Itachi.

"Sudah lama ya _Otouto_, kita tidak makan malam seperti ini ?, Bagaimana kabarmu Sasuke ?", Itachi memulai percakapannya.

"Baik", jawab Sasuke sambil menerima minuman hangat yang di bawakan Itachi dengan tangan kanannya.

"Irit sekali jawabanmu Otouto, tidak kangenkah dirimu dengan aniki tampanmu ini ?", jawab Itachi berusaha membangun suasana yang lebih hangat dengan kenarsisannya.

"Hn", lagi-lagi hanya tanggapan dingin yang diterima Itachi.

"Bagaimana dengan impianmu itu ? Ku dengar kau sangat terkenal hingga keluar negeri dengan pekerjaanmu saat ini. Kau memang adikku Sasuke. Hahaha", gurau Itachi.

" Ya aku memang hebat. Aku menikmati pekerjaanku sekarang", ucapnya setelah menyeruput kopi pahit di tangannya.

"Hahaha kau percaya diri sekali Otouto", ledek Itachi menanggapi perkataan Sasuke. "Lalu bagaimana dengan pemuda blonde itu ? Masihkah kau berhubungan dengannya ", lanjut Itachi.

"Jangan bicara dia lagi dihadapanku", Sasuke menunjukan mimic yang sangat dingin pada pemuda di sampingnya.

'Berita apa yang ku lewatkan tiga tahun ini ? Kenapa ia begitu dingin ketika aku bicara mengenai dirinya. Setauku Otouto selalu tampak bahagia saat bersama dirinya', pertanyaan itu hanya mampu diutarakan pemuda pemilik tanda lahir di kedua wajahnya dalam hati. 'Akan aku cari tahu !', tekadnya kemudian.

"Ya baiklah", hanya itu jawaban yang mampu di keluarkan Itachi dari mulutnya.

Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan setelah itu. Kedua pemuda yang terpaut usia dua tahun tujuh bulan tersebut bergelung dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Menikmati suasana malam bersalju didepannya adalah pilihan yang diambil oleh dou Uchiha.

"Uzumaki ! Kau kenal dengan marga itu aniki ?", seruan dari adiknya itu mampu merubah raut wajah Itachi dengan sempurnya. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik wajah Itachi tampak begitu kaget dan syok, namun selanjutnya dirinya mampu menguasai keterkejutannya berkedok wajah stoic khas Uchiha.

"Apa maksudmu, Otouto ?," Itachi berusaha menggali informasi yang tersembunyi dibalik pertanyaan adiknya barusan.

"Aku akan membalas dendam dalam waktu dekat ini kepadanya", kali ini jawaban yang dilontarkan adiknya tidak mampu lagi menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Itachi tampak begitu gusar dan memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang akan dilakukan adiknya kepada Uzumaki. Tidak ada yang lebih tau kejadian dua tahun lalu selain dirinya. Itachi membayangkan sesuatu pasti telah diketahui Otouto-nya atas kejadian itu dan itu berarti ada yang terancam bahaya setelah ini. Sosok itu dalam bahaya. 'Kan ku lindungi KAU meskipun Otouto yang menjadi antagonis saat itu. Ku pastika KAU aman disisiku', hati Itachi berkata.

**-Beautiful White-**

**Kedai ramen Ichiraku**

"Wah paman hebat sekali ! Aku tidak sabar dapat menguasai teknik itu", Naruto berkata dengan semangat mudanya ketika melihat Paman Teuchi menampilkan kebolehannya meracik ramen spesial.

"Kau juga pasti bisa Naruto", Paman Teuchi terus memberi semangat kepada pemuda disampinginya saat ini.

"Iya. Hos…hos. Aku pasti bisa. Ajari aku lagi paman !", semangat Naruto tidak pernah luntur ketika dirinya sedang memiliki obsesi. Obsesinya saat itu adalah mampu meracik ramen dengan cita rasa luar biasa seperti yang dibuat Paman Teuchi. Kecintaannya kepada ramen telah ada sejak dirinya masih kecil. Ramen adalah makanan favorit yang berada di puncak list menu kulinernya. Beda dengan sahabatnya – Sasuke yang mencintai tomat sebagai makanan favorinya. Kegemarannya menikmati ramen, terutama ramen racikan Paman Teuchi membuatnya memiliki obsesi baru yaitu belajar menciptakan maha karya ramen dari tangannya sendiri. Sekembalinya Naruto satu bulan lalu dari luar negeri yang ada dipikirannya saat itu hanya dua yaitu Sasuke di urutan pertama dan ramen di urutan kedua. Karena keengganannya bertemu dengan Sasuke – lebih banyak karena malu, Naruto lebih memilih menyibukan dirinya disini – kedai ramen Ichiraku untuk memenuhi dahaga obsesinya. Saat ini sore hari Naruto sedang belajar secara privat kepada Paman Teuchi cara membuat ramen spesial. Ya ! Ini adalah rutinitas yang selalu ia lakukan bersama Paman Teuchi sebelum kedai ramen Ichiraku dibuka pukul enam sore, belajar meracik ramen.

Malampun semakin bergulir. Naruto sibuk dengan tugasnya sebagai pegawai di kedai ramen Ichiraku. Selain menerima pesanan dari pelanggan dan mengantar pesanan tersebut, Naruto juga sesekali meracik jenis ramen yang telah ia kuasai tentunya atas seizing pemilik kedai sekaligus sensei-nya Paman Teuchi. Hari itu kedai terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Pengunjung silih berganti dengan cepat menempati kursi yang kosong ketika pelanggan sebelumnya telah selesai dan meninggalkan kedai. Berpuluh-puluh bahkan berates-ratus mangkuk ramen habis terjual malam itu. Waktu tutupnya kedai masih dua jam lagi, namun persedian sudah makin menipis sehingga Paman Teuchi meminta Naruto untuk membeli beberapa bumbu utama di pasar atau swalayan terdekat. Dengan semangat Naruto menerima .

Jarak yang tidak begitu jauh antara pasar dengan kedai ramen Ichiraku membuat Naruto memutuskan berjalan kaki untuk mencapai lokasi itu. Tubuh yang diselimuti jaket hangat dan sepatu boots menjadi pelindung tubuh Naruto untuk melewati dinginnya malam saat itu. Berbekal notes dan uang yang diberi oleh Paman Teuchi pemuda bermata blue sapire melengangkan dirinya menuju pasar. Seperti halnya di kedai ramen, suasana dalam pasar juga terlihat ramai. Bermacam-macam orang memadati pasar tersebut, beberapa diantaranya memilih berkunjung ke kedai makanan di pasar atau membeli bahan makanan seperti dirinya. Cuaca yang dingin tidak menghalangi penduduk Konoha untuk menikmati indahnya malam, mereka tetap beraktivitas di denyut kota terbesar di Jepang tersebut. Istilah Konoha sebagai kota yang tidak pernah tidur sepertinya benar adanya, setelah Naruto melihat langsung situasi depan mata kepalanya.

Usaha Naruto memilih, menawar dan mengantri baru saja selesai. Dirinya memastikan tidak ada bahan yang terlewat ia beli. Note yang diberikan Paman Teuchi sudah terceklis semua, hal itu berarti semua bahan makanan sudah dipastikan berhasil terbeli oleh Naruto. Tiga puluh menit adalah waktu yang dibutuhkan Naruto membeli semua bahan makanan tersebut. Hal itu berarti Naruto harus segera kembali ke kedai ramen karena membayangkan kedai ramen yang ramai pasti saat ini Paman Teuchi dan Kiba – rekannya sedang sangat sibuk. Tiga orang saja tadi sudah cukup kerepotan melayani pengunjung kedai Ichiraku yang datang terus menerus. 'Ya, aku harus segera kembali', itulah hal yang dipikirkan Naruto setelah memastikan bahan belanjaannya.

Agar ia dapat sampai di kedai Ichiraku dengan cepat, Naruto menggunakan jalan yang berbeda dari jalan yang ia lewati ketika berangkat membeli bahan pesanan Paman Teuchi. Saat ini Naruto melewati jalan pintas menuju tempatnya bekerja. Jalan yang sempit dan penerangangan seadanya menjadi teman yang menemani Naruto lima menit berikutnya. Hanya satu yang ada dipikiran Naruto saat itu – kembali secepatnya. Dua orang yang berada dibelakang tidak terlalu dipirkan Naruto. Dua orang laki-laki yang sebenarnya mengkuti Naruto sejak dari pasar semakin dekat dengan Naruto. Secepat kilat salah satu lelaki misterius itu mengeluarkan pisau yang sedari tadi telah ia bawa di balik jaketnya. Secepat kilat pula lelaki tersebut berusaha menusukan pisau ke tubuh pemuda di depannya – Naruto.

Pikirannya yang melayang ke kedai Ichiraku tidak menguarangi kewaspadaan Naruto saat itu. Dengan gemulainya Naruro menghindari tusukan pisau yang mengarah ke tubuhnya. Beladiri yang dulu dipelajarinya membantu mengajarkannya tetap waspada di setiap situasi terlebih situasi dimana dirinya berjalan sendiri di jalan sempit seperti saat ini. Tubuh Naruto menghindar ke arah kiri mendekati tembok using berlubang disisinya. Dengan sigap tubuhnya menghadap ke belakang ke sisi laki-laki yang tadi berniat menusuknya. Tangan kirinyapun dengan gesit menarik pisau berpegangan merah yang berada di genggaman tangan kanan lelaki berjengot. Pisau tersebut berhasil terlepas dari tangan lelaki berjenggot, namun ketika Naruto hendak merebut pisau tersebut lelaki berjenggot berhasil menendang tangan kanan Naruto sehingga pisau terlepas dari tangan Naruto. Pisau jatuh disisi belakang tubuh Naruto, cukup jauh untuk dijangakau oleh Naruto.

"Cepat berikan dompetmu bocah !", rekan lelaki berjenggot tiba-tiba berterik pada Naruto.

Naruto tidak bergeming dari posisinya berdiri, dirinya tetap memasang kuda-kuda bersiap menerima serangan yang mungkin akan dilancarkan dua lelaki di depannya. "Langkahi aku dulu, sebelum kau mau mengambil dopetku pecundang ! Cih ", ucapnya dengan sorot mata penuh amarah.

"Berani sekali kau bocah tengik", setelah mengucap itu dua lelaki yang tidak diketahui namanya mulai menyerang Naruto dengan brutal. Gerakan yang dimiliki kedua lelaki didepan Naruto begitu lincah dan gesit. Berulang kali Naruto berhasil dipukul oleh lelaki berjenggot yang tadi berniat menusuknya dari belakang. Rekannya tidak kalah handal, ia selalu mengecoh Naruto agar sulit berkonsentrasi dalam pertarungan. Disaat dirinya mengacaukan konsentrasi pemuda berambut blonde, rekannya yang berjenggot akan memukul dan menendang Naruto dengan tenaga penuh. Profesional. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Naruto ketika menghadapi dua lawannya. Narutopun tidak kalah tangkas melawan penjambret di depannya. Kemampuan beladiri yang telah ia miliki saat dilatih Paman Jiraiya sangat bermanfaat saat itu. Jurus yang diajari pelatihnya sedang ia keluarkan guna memenangkan pertarungan tersebut. Beberapa pukulan yang berhasil mengenai dirinya dianggap Naruto angin lalu karena dirinya pernah menerima pukulan yang lebih menyakitkan ketika berlatih dengan Paman Jiraiya. Satu lawan telah berhasil Naruto lumpuhkan, lelaki kurus jatuh tersungkur setelah menerima pukulan telak di ulu hati dan jantungnya. Menghadapi situasi yang semakin menguntungkan bagi Naruto, lantas Naruto mundur beberapa langkah. Pisau yang sempat terjatuh dan dilupakan berhasil Naruto ambil dengan cepat. Pisau lipat bercat merah Naruto gunakan untuk kembali melukai lelaki yang sudah tumbang di depannya. Melihat rekannya yang terluka, lelaki berjenggot dengan segara mendekati Naruto untuk kembali berkelahi, namun naas pisau yang tadi ia gunakan berhasil Naruto tusukan pada perutnya. Darah segar kembali mengalir mengotori jalanannya sempit tersebut. Setelah memastikan lawannya telah kalah, Naruto mengambil bahan belanjaannya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan gang sempit dan dua lelaki pecundang di belakangnnya.

"Cih ! Tau rasa kalian", Naruto meludah di dekat penjambret yang tengah tersungkur penuh luka kemudian berjalan menembus sepinya gang.

"Gagal !", ujar lemah dari lelaki berjenggot.

Sesampainya di kedai Ichiraku, Naruto segera membawa bahan-bahan yang ia beli di pasar ke dapur. Kiba yang melihat kehadiran Naruto di dapur segera menyapanya. Melihat adanya luka lebam di wajah Naruto, membuat pemudah yang memiliki tato segitiga diwajahnya tersebut khawatir dan bertanya pada Naruto, "Naruto kau tidak apa ? Wajahmu penuh luka".

Naruto yang menyadari kehadiran Kiba, lantas hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan temannya. "Biasa, pencopet ! Sekarang banyak orang tidak baik diluar ya Kiba", Naruto menjawab ringan pertanyaan Kiba.

"Lebih baik kau obati dulu lukamu itu Naruto, aku dan Paman Teuchi hingga saat ini mampu melayani para pelanggan", Kiba masih menunjukan kekhawatirannya kepada pemuda yang baru ia kenal sebulan. "Sepertinya kotak P3K ada pojok itu. Aku akan memberitahu kondisimu pada Paman Teuchi, kau tenang sajalah", tambah pemuda yang saat itu menggunakan seragam berwarna hitam putih seperti milik Naruto. Melihat Naruto tidak segera beranjak dari tempatnya Kiba merasa sedikit jengah, "Kau tau menggunakan obat-obat itu kan Naruto ? Atau perlu aku rawat kau dengan perawatan pribadi dari pemuda yang sedang sibuk mengatasi pelanggan ramen ? Hmmm ?"

Tampaknya Naruto merasa tersindir dari ucapan Kiba sekaligus merasa diperhatikan dalam waktu bersamaan. Wajah manis Naruto ketika tersenyum kembali terlihat di malam dingin itu, "Ya aku bisa sendiri Kiba ! Aku akan segera membantu setelah itu. Tolong sampaikan pada Paman ya, aku telah sampai dan segera menyusul".

"Ya akan aku sampaikan !", ucap Kiba sebelum kembali bekerja.

**-Beautiful White-**

Sesuai dengan rencananya Naruto akan menyampaikan keinginannya pada kasan tercinta. Rencana yang telah ia susun rapi sejak sebulan yang lalu tidak akan terganggu lantaran musibah yang semalam ia alami. Beberapa luka yang menghiasi wajah tan-nya tidak menyuruti keinginannya. Hari ini disaat adik dan ayahnya sedang tidak ada di rumah karena sibuk beraktivitas – ayahya bekerja dan adiknya sedang kuliah, Naruto memantapkan tekadnya.

"Kasan aku ingin mandiri, izinkan aku menyewa flat kecil ya sementara ini", Naruto menyampaikan tujuannya ketika kasannya sedang santai di ruang tengah.

Mendengar permohonan anaknya, Kushina lantas bertanya pada Naruto, "Kenapa mendadak seperti ini Naruto ? Lagipula liha saja luka diwajahmu itu, kasan jadi ragu dengan permintaanmu itu. Kushina merasa enggan melepaskan anak sulungnya hidup sendirian.

"Tidak Kasan, aku sudah memikirkan ini lama. Sepulangnya aku dari Jerman keinginan ini sudah ada. Untuk luka di wajah tampanku ini kasan tidak perlu khawatir, ini tidak parah ko cuma luka kecil", bujuk Naruto kepada Kasannya.

"Bagaimana ya Naruto, kasan tidak yakin", Kushina berkata dengan ekspresi bingung yaitu sambil menggaruk alisnya yang sebenaenya tidak gatal.

"Izinkan aku kasan, aku janji ini tidak akan lama. Begitu kewajiban dari tousan tiba aku akan segera kembali kasan. Ya ya ya ! Aku ingin mencoba hidup mandiri dan menikmati jiwa mudaku. Hehe", Naruto kembali membujuk kasannya agar menuruti keinginannya.

Kushina tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, ia sedang terlihat memikirkan perkataan anaknya barusan. Raut wajah yang beberapa saat tampak serius berpikir berubah menjadi wajah ramah penuh kasih sayang khas seorang ibu kepada anaknya, "Kasan mengizinkan kau Naruto. Ingatlah selalu menjaga diri dan kesehatanmu ya Naru. Kasan tidak ingin anak kasan sakit atau menerima berita buruk ketika kau hidup sendiri diluar. Kau ingat itu anak-ku ?", mendengar jawaban dari ibu tercintanya itu membuat Naruto bahagia.

"Tentu kasan aku pasti akan menjaga diriku, ttebayo ! Aku sayang kasan", Naruto berkata dengan binar kegembiraan di wajah tan-nya.

"Sebelum itu pastikan kau mendapat izin dari tousan-mu dulu!", ujar Kushina serius dengan mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke atas.

"Siap kasan !", jawab yakin dari Naruto. Sebenarnya menurut Naruto mendapat izin dari tousannya lebih mudah dari kasannya, jadi dirinya tidak perlu khawatir tentang izin tersebut.

Seperti yang sudah diperkiraka sebelumnya, Naruto dengan mudah mendapat izin dari tousannya. Dans sekarang disinilah ia, di flat sedernaha yang memiliki uang sewa murah miliknya. Beberapa pakaian dan perabotan rumah sedarhana sudah ada di depan mata Naruto. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Naruto tinggal di flat sewaannya itu.

"Saatnya bersih-bersih !", ucap Naruto dengan semangat membara tidak lupa wajahnya menampilkan seyum lima jari andalannya. "Mulai saat ini aku akan menjadi pribadi yang lebih mandiri. Hidup sederhana di flat sedehana. Yey !"

Hidup sederhana ternyata tidak sesederhana pemikirannya selama ini. Naruto menjalani hari-hari awal dengan semangat yang tetap membara. Bekerja di kedai Ichiraku di malam hari dan berlatih meracik ramen spesial di sore hari adalah kesibukannya rutinnya. Biaya hidup yang semakin menjepit kehidupan Naruto mendesaknya juga harus bekerja paruh waktu di tempat lain. Dan diterimalah ia bekerja sebagai penjaga minimarket tidak jauh dari tempatnya tinggal. Kesibukannya semakin bertambah mulai itu, siang hari bekerja di mini market, sore belajar memasak dan di malam hari ia menjadi pelayan di kedai Ichiraku. Kehidupannya dirasakannya lebih berwarna dan menarik dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Pada awalnya Naruto tidak terlalu memikirkan kejadian-kejadian aneh yang belakangan ini menimpanya. Dari keran di flatnya yang bocor, pesan kaleng yang ditemukannya tidak jauh dari flatnya, mini market yang kecurian, dan kedai Ichiraku yang mendadak menjadi sepi pelanggan hingga kecelakaan yang nyaris menimpanya ketika menyebrang menuju minimarket. Bagi Naruto kejadian-kejadian itu adalah kebetulan yang tidak sengaja terjadi disekitar kehidupannya. Ya kebetulan !

**Di tempat lain**

"Apa gagal lagi ?, Apa saja sebenarnya kerja kalian selama ini bodoh ! Pastikan aku menerima laporan memuaskan setelah ini. Jika tidak, kau tau apa yang akan kau terima dariku setelah ini ", ucap seseoarang sambil menggenggam ponsel di tangan kanannya.

**-Beautiful White-**

Musim telah berganti, musim salju di kota Konoha telah berganti musim semi yang indah. Seindah bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di setiap sudut kota Kohoha. Warna-warni dan wangi semerbak bunga menjadi pengisi hari-hari di musim semi. Seperti musim yang berganti kehidupan-pun teruslah berputar bagi seluruh makhluk dimuka bumi. Waktu yang tidak pernah berhenti bahkan terus bergulir menyebabkan ada istilah lalu, saat ini, dan mendatang. Pertukaran waktupun menyebabkan tidak ada yang abadi di muka bumi ini. Ketidakpastian adalah mutlak dalam kehidupan. Bahkan tidak salah ketika ada istilah yang menyebutkan hanya ada dua kepastian dalam kehidupan yaitu kematian dan ketidakpastian itu sendiri. Bagaimana yang terjadi pada persahabatan ? Adakah kepastian dalam jalinan persahabatan. Ketika bergulirnya waktu turut berperan merubah jalinan persahatan menjadi ikatan penuh bunga bermekaran – cinta, apa yang selanjutnya terjadi pada jalinan persahatan itu ? Berubah dengan maniskah atau menjadi pahit ? Apa yang terjadi jika hanya salah satu saja yang merasakan berseminya bunga-bunga dalam sanubari ? Apa akan sama jika keduanya ternyata juga meraskan hal yang sama, hingga kupu-kupu ikut memehumi mekaran bunga yang bersemi ? Berakhir indahkah ia ?

Mengawali musim semi ini, Naruto seperti biasa mengendarai motor kesayangannya berwarna orange untuk berangkat bekerja. Motor kesayangan yang telah ia miliki sejak empat tahun lalu itu, menjadi sakti perjalanan hidupnya selama di kota kelahirannya. Motor yang ia beri nama Jinchuriki ini memiliki bodi yang bagus hal tersebut menggabarkan betapa cekatannya sang pemilik merawatnya. Kepindahan Naruto ke Jerman membuat dirinya terpaksa harus memisahkan diri dari Jinchuriki. Betapa beruntungnya ia ketika sahabatnya Shikamaru – yang ikut merakit Jinchuriki bersedia merawat sementara selama tiga tahun kebelakang

Setelah selesai menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di kedai Ichiraku, Naruto segera beranjak kembali ke flat sederhananya. Menggunakan Jinchuriki untuk menembus kota Konoha dilakukan Naruto dengan gembira. Perasannya Naruto yang gembira tidak lain karena pada hari itulah ia menerima gajinya dari Paman Ichiraku. Dengan menggunakan kecepatan sedang ketika mengendarai Jinchuriki, pemuda yang miliki tanda lahir khas di kedua pipinya tersebut bersenandung kecil mengisi kesendiriannya. Di saat dirinya bersenandung ia teringat lagu yang baru saja ia nyanyikan memiliki kenangan indah bersama sosok yang sangat dirindukannya selama ini, pertemuan yang tidak sengaja terjadi beberapa waktu lalu semakin menambah rasa rindunya – Sasuke. Rasa enggan karena malu sepertinya masih mendominasi pikiran Naruto untuk bertemu Sasuke. Lagu yang baru saja digumamkannya, adalah lagu yang sering ia dengarkan bersama Sasuke ketika dulu mereka bersama. Lagu yang menceritakan semangat meraih mimpi adalah tema utama isi lagu favorit mereka tersebut.

Lampu merah di depan Naruto, mengharuskannya segera menghentikan laju Jinchuriki. Jika tidak dihentikan akan sangat berbahaya bagi keselamatan jiwanya. Kecelakaan adalah kemungkinan urutan teratas yang akan terjadi jika Naruto tidak mematuhi peraturan tesebut. Sebagai pengguna kendaraan yang patuh tentu Naruto tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menghentikan laju Jinchuriki.

'Apa ini ? Apa yang terjadi ? Jinchuriki….', kepanikan muncul secara tiba-tiba ketika laju Jinchuriki tidak dapat dihentikan menggunakan rem. Naruto bertambah panic ketika belum lama dirinya menaikkan kecepatan laju Jinchuriki karena jalanan sedang lengan. Dalam keadaan panic Naruto membunyikan klakson untuk memberi peringatan kepada pengguna jalan lain. Naruto sempat berpikir untuk segera loncat dari laju kendaraannya saat itu juga, namun dalam pikirannya keselamatan orang akan terancam jika ia membiarkan Jinchuriki tetap melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa menekan klakson terlebih dahulu.

Tettt…tettt…tettt !

Terlambat ! Terlambat untuk Naruto menjatuhkan diri setelah membunyikan klakson Jinchuriki. Tragedi tepat di depan matanya.

CKITTT…..DUAR !

Kecelakaanpun terjadi dengan korban utama bernana Namikaze Naruto. Hanya kegelapan yang terakhir terlihat oleh mata blue saphirenya sebelum tertutup diantara kelopak mata berbalut warna tan.

**Tiga jam kemudian di Rumah Sakit Konoha **

"Hiks hiks hiks", suara wanita terdengar sedari tadi di salah satu lorong Rumah Sakit Konoha, tepatnya di depan ruang operasi. Wanita yang memiliki rambut semerah darah dengan panjang sepinggang terus menjatuhkan tetes demi tetes Kristal bening dari mata indahnya. Wanita yang diketahui bernama Kushina terus menangis sejak kedatangannya dua jam lalu di rumah sakit ketika mendapat kabar putra sulunnya mengalami kecelakaan. "Kau telah berjanji pada kasan Naruto, akan baik-baik saja. Kau berjanji pada kasan. Hiks hiks hiks", Kushina terus mengatakan hal yang serupa sejak kedatangannya. Hati seorang ibu yang sangat kaget dan terpukul begitu menyelimuti hati Kushina saat itu.

"Sayang, kau percaya kan Naruto itu anak yang kuat. Jadi tetaplah kuat, sambutlah ia dengan senyummu ketika ia sadar nanti", sang suami Namikaze Minato terus mencoba menenangkan kegalauan istri tercinta. Minato sedari tadi menunggu berjalannya operasi disamping istri tercinta. Ketika dirinya menerima kabar tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa anak sulungnya, Namikaze sekeluarga segera datang ke Rumah Sakit Konoha. Anak bungsunya-pun yang saat itu tidak berada di rumah segera dihubungi sang kepala agar segera datang ke Rumah Sakit Konoha. Mendapat kabar buruk itupun membuat Kyuubi – Namikaze bungsu, yang saat itu sedang berada di bar langganannya dengan cepat menuju rumah sakit. Kedekatannya selama ini bersama sang kakak, membuat pemuda iris crimson itu begitu syok mendapat kabar tersebut. Masih inget diingatannya baru dua hari yang lalu dirinya datang menemui sang kakak di kedai Ichiraku. Tiga keluarga Namikaze duduk si kursi yang saling berdekatan, masing-masing melakukan kegiatan yang berbeda, sang kasan Kushina terus menangis, sang tousan Minato yang berusaha menenangkan istri tercintanya sedangkan pemuda berambut semerah ibunya terduduk tenang tidak bergeming dengan keadaan sekitar menampilkan pandangan yang kosong – sibuk dengan keterkejutannya.

**Di sisi lain tidak jauh dari lorong operasi**

Terlihat pemuda berumur 28 tahun yang memperhatikan keluarga Namikaze. Sebenarnya hanya satu orang yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan dari balik tembok putih tersebut. Seharian ini sebenarnya dirinya memata-matai orang tersebut, mengikuti seluruh aktivitas pergerakannya dengan leluasa. Orang tersebut adalah satu-satunya sosok yang telah merebut perhatiannya selama ini berada tepat didepan matanya. Setelah penantian cukup panjangnya akhirnya dirinya kembali bertemu sosok itu. 'Aku telah kembali. Tidak akan ku lepaskan lagi dirimu', begitulah kira-kira yang ada dalam pikiran pemuda misterius yang terus mengamati keluarga Namikaze.

'Kenapa mereka ada disini ?', ujarnya bingung ketika melihat dua orang yang ia kenal berada di sekitar sini. 'Kali ini kepada siapa mereka bekerja ? Akan kuselidiki ', muncul pertanyaan lain dalam benaknya ketika mengingat sosok seperti sebenarnya dua orang yang baru saja ia liat.

**Tbc**

Huuft, akhirnya selesai juga chap 2 ini…

Makin jelas atau semakin tidak jelas ya alur cerita ini ? Mmm jangan2 mudah ketebak ya…

Chap depan chap terakhir lho, jadi ditunggu ya lanjutannya..

Suka tidak suka silakan coment di kotak rivew

Dukungan dari teman2 sangat berarti bagi newbie macam aku ini :'b

Terima kasih temen2 yang udah mau dukung ff perdanaku, kepada :

Vyanycka Hime : terima kasih atas "tegurannya", berkat itu aku sudah perbaiki lho.. #terharu semoga gak bosen ya terus tegur aku yang sering gak beres ..hehe :D Arigatou atas follow dan review-nya

Haruna Yuhi : Siap ini udah lanjut ! semoga terhibur. Ditunggu komentarnya atas chap ini. Merci atas follow-nya :D

Iekhakyu a.k Ika : Arigatou atas fav dan follow-nya. Silakan dinikmati chap 2nya Ika

FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite : Wah bener ni menarik ? #jingkrak2ankesenengan. Gimana dgn chap ini, masih menarikah dinimati ? thanks ya udah mau ngeriview

Yunaucii : ini udah lanjut Yunaucii, makin penasaran gak buat baca chap final depan ? makasih ya udah mau review dan nge-fav n_n

Jie: belum berani aku naik rate..hihi masih polos soalnya #gaktanya makasih ya atas riviewnya.

Luv yu all, Deep bow ! n_n


	3. Chapter 3

Masa-masa kritis Naruto telah lewat beberapa jam lalu. Kondisinya saat ini masih belum bisa dikatakan baik pasca melewati operasi yang berlansung lebih dari lima jam. Dokter yang memimpin penanganan Naruto mengatakan operasi berjalan lancar. Pekembangan selanjutnya dapat dipantau lebih mendetail saat perawatan intensif yang dilakukan petugas medis di Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Seperti halnya semua pasien yang baru menjalani operasi, Naruto keluar dari meja operasi dengan mata tertutup. Bed yang dipakai Naruto berbaring dibawa dengan cara didorong menuju ruang perawatan intensif. Petugas medis menyiapkan segala sesuatu dalam ruangan yang akan ditempati Naruto tidak lama lagi. Memastikan seluruh alat medis penunjang kehidupan Naruto berkerja baik dan tersusun rapi adalah tugas perawat disana. Kesempurnaan kondisi bed, linen, ventilasi, dan sirkulasi udara menjadi bagian yang memdapat perhatian khusus lainnya yang dikerjakan oleh perawat. Sampailah Naruto dalam ruang perawatannya. Petugas medis lalu memindahkan tubuh Naruto ke atas bed yang tersedia di ruang rawat intensif. Setelah semua alat medis penunjang kehidupan Naruto dipastikan telah terpasang secara tepat dan kembali memantau tanda-tanda vital, seluruh petugas medis meninggalkan Naruto di ruang ber-AC tersebut. Tidak ada penghuni lain dalam ruang tersebut kecuali Namikaze Naruto yang terbaring tidak berdaya.

Namikaze sekeluarga hanya dapat melihat kondisi pemuda berambut blonde yang terbaring lemah dari kaca ruang _intensive care_. Kushina tetap mengeluarkan air mata ketika melihat sosok anak sulungnya keluar dari ruang operasi dan sekarang sedang terbaring menutup matanya. Berbeda dengan beberapa jam lalu, meskipun aliran sungai tetap menghiasi wajah istri Minato tersebut , disana terlihat pula ekspresi syukur dan secercah harapan akan keadaan Naruto. Sang suami tidak kalah bersyukur seperti Kushina ketika mendengar kelancaran jalannya operasi dari dokter. Sedangkan sang Namikaze bungsu tampak seperti orang linglung, tatapan matanya tidak lagi tajam seperti biasanya kali ini hanya tatapan kosong yang ditampilkan dari wajah bersihnya.

Waktu terus berputar ditengah malam musim semi di kota Kohonagakure. Sebagian besar orang-orang sedang menikmati berada di alam tidur setelah lelah menyapannya ketika melewati aktivitas keseharian mereka. Membawa mimpi dan harapan baru bagi jiwa-jiwa makhluk paling sempurna di muka bumi – manusia untuk meyambut mentari yang bersinar dihari esok. Berharap hari esok akan lebih baik dari hari ini. Itulah salah satu harapan umum yang ada pada benak setiap manusia, tidak terkecuali pada keluarga Namikaze. Kondisi Naruto yang belum bisa dikatakan stabil – meskipun operasi berjalan lancar - setelah operasi panjang yang ia lewati, melantunkan doa-doa yang tidak pernah putus dari seluruh hati, pikiran, dan lisan keluarganya atas kesembuhan Naruto. Doa. Melalui doa, ketidakpastian dalam hidup akan menjadi berarti dan berharga melalui kepercayaan makhluk atas mukjizat dan kuasa Sang Pencipta – Tuhan. Umur manusia tidak dapat ditentukan oleh kemajuan dunia medis sekalipun. Hidup mati seseorang akan tetap menjadi misteri abadi dari elegi ketidakpastian kehidupan.

* * *

**My Sweety Come Back**

**Disclamer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**By : MargritFlow**

**Warn : Newbie, Typos, OOC, YAOI, dan lain lain**

* * *

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Chapter 3 : Bitter and Sweet**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ting tong

Suara bel terdengar dari dalam apartemen mewah milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Ting tong

Suara bel kembali terdengar setelah beberapa saat. Sasuke yang saat itu baru menyelesaikan mandi paginya baru menyadari ada orang yang bertamu. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk berpakaian, setelah itu langsung menuju ruang depan apartemennya untuk segera membuka menyambut tamu yang mengganggu pagi tenangnya.

Clek !

Suara pintu apartemen terbuka.

"Hai, Otouto ! Pagi", sapa orang dibalik pintu apartemen Sasuke yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Itachi.

"Mau apa kau baka aniki ?", jawab ketus dari bibir pemuda pemilik kulit alabaster ketika mengetahui tamu istimewa yang mengganggu pagi harinya.

"Wah, wah, wah dingin sekali kau Otouto", Itachi tidak ambil pusing dengan tingkah dingin adik semata wayangnya. Toh dirinya sudah terbiasa dan sudah memiliki imun sendiri sebagai seorang Uchiha. "Paling tidak ajaklah masuk anikimu. Tidak sopan bukan membiarkan tamu di luar", ujarnya agar Sasuke mengizinkannya masuk ke apartemen.

"Hn", ucap Sasuke singkat. Setelah mengucapkan trendmark kepunyaannya, pemuda yang saat itu menggunakan t-shirt berwarna hitam menggeser tubuhnya sedikit untuk memberi ruang aniki-nya masuk.

"Tidak kusangka seleramu bagus juga Otouto, apartemenmu terlihat berkelas", ujar Itachi kagum sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya setelah masuk dan melihat apartemen sang adik tercinta yang beberapa tahun ini hidup terpisah dengannya. Tidak sepenuhnya kagum juga dalam benak Itachi, karena sudah ia duga adiknya akan sukses menjadi seorang chef.

"Hn. Sudahlah kau terlihat semakin baka dengan sikapmu itu", lagi-lagi jawaban super dingin yang diterima Itachi.

Sikap Itachi yang berkesan masa bodo dengan kelakuan adiknya bukanlah tanpa alasan. Selama hidupnya dimana ia melihat pertumbuhan Sasuke dari kecil hingga sekarang sudah cukup untuk dirinya menilai Otouto tercintanya. Sikap dingin yang selalu ditampilkan oleh adiknya kepada orang-orang tidak terkecuali kepada keluarga sudah ia miliki sejak dulu. Di balik tempramen dinginnya itu, Itachi melihat ada ketulusan dan kasih sayang dalam sorot matanya yang tajam. Kurang dapat bergaul. Ya, mungkin itu alasan yang paling logis untuk menggambarkan pribadi Sasuke. Hidup mandiri sebagai seorang Uchiha telah dialami Sasuke bersama Itachi sejak lama, kesibukan ayah mengelola Uchiha Corp dan kesetiaan ibunya mendampingi Sang Ayah pulang pergi keluar kota dan keluar negeri membentuk pribadi Uchiha _brother_ menjadi sosok mandiri yang dingin. Dingin akan kasih sayang. Limpahan harta yang dimiliki keluarganya tidak menyulitkan mereka tumbuh sempurna bak pangeran dari negeri dongeng.

"Otouto, aku lapar. Belum sarapan", hanya dihadapan sang adik – dan juga satu sosok lain – Itachi mampu menampilkan wajah memelas seperti seorang pengemis. "Ada makanan tidak di dapur ?", melihat tingkah aneh anikinya, Sasuke hanya mampu memutar kedua onyx miliknya jengah.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan di rumah ?"

"Aku ingin segera datang ke apartemenmu setelah bangun tidur. Tidak ada waktu sarapan. Lagi pula adikku kan seorang chef ternama, jadi aku ingin mencoba masakanmu itu. Ya ya ya. Please Sasuke ! ", terang Itachi panjang lebar sambil menatap Sasuke penuh harap seperti mata seorang kucing hitam yang kelaparan. Blink ! Blink ! Blink ! Tidak mau setengah-setangah, tingkah konyol Itachi bertambah dengan penampilan sinar kemilau dari gigi putihnya ketika tersenyum lebar.

"Ck. Merepotkan ! Aku buatkan dulu sarapannya. Kau tunggulah sebentar, baka aniki", entah karena muak melihat ke-OOC-an kakaknya atau hati sedingin es-nya luluh begitu melihat Itachi akhirnya Sasuke meninggalkan Itachi menuju dapur. – Sepertinya alasan yang paling tepat itu karena Sasuke sendiri juga belum sarapan, Hehe –

Tujuan utama yang akan Sasuke masuki adalah ruang dapur pribadinya. Di tempat yang masih didominasi warna biru itu, Sasuke menampilkan kepiyawaiannya meracik makanan. Melihat tamu "istimewa" yang datang di apartemennya, Sasuke memutuskan akan membuat pancake. Kue sederhana yang berbahan dasar terpung terigu itu dirasa cocok Sasuke hidangkan bagi dirinya dan juga anikinya. Mudah dan Cepat. Menjadi alasan utama Sasuke menjatuhkan pilihan menu sarapannya adalah pancake. Sasuke membuka lemari persedian di dapurnya untuk mengambil bahan-bahan yang diperlukannya. Susu cair full cream, tepung terigu, margarine, gula, susu bubuk dan baking powder sudah ada di hadapan Sasuke. Tangan alabaster miliknya terlihat begitu cekatan meramu seluruh bahan menjadi adonan pancake. Hal yang selanjutnya dilakukan adalah memasak. Ya memasak pancake. Adonan pancake yang telah jadi, Sasuke masak di atas teflon. Semua adonan di masak satu persat hingga Sasuke terlihat begitu berkilau ketika serius menyalurkan minatnya dalam bidang kuliner. Tidak ada kesan "kemayu" ketika pemuda yang memiliki gaya rambut melawan gravitasi itu berkelut dengan semua "sahabatnya" di dapur. Sasuke memang memesona. Dan tara ! Pancake ala Sasuke telah matang.

Disisi lain, sang tamu "istimewa" sedang berada di ruang tengah. Itachi menyibukkan dirinya dengan membaca majalah yang ada disana. Majalah kuliner lebih mendominasi koleksi yang otoutonya miliki, selain beberapa majalah otomotif dan teknologi. Tentunya pilihan yang dipilih Itachi untuk menunggu sarapannya matang, adalah membaca majalah yang bertema tekhnologi. Selama beberapa lama dirinya merasa bosan dengan majalah yang ada di depannya karena sebagian besar ia telah mengetahui informasi yang ditampilkan dalam majalah. Secara gelas S2 IT, membuat Itachi gemar membaca semua info terbaru dunia teknologi selama ini. Setelah bergelut dengan majalah yang ia baca, Itachi melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, tempat Sasuke memasak. Duduklah ia di kursi yang tersedia disana, ternyata kedatangnya tepat karena sepertinya Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan masaknya.

Disinilah mereka berdua, duo Uchiha sedang menikmati sarapannya. Dengan menu utama pancake mereka sarapan dengan tenang. Terdapat beberapa perbedaan menu sarapan duo Uchiha. Perbedaan yang terjadi adalah menu sarapa Sasuke adalah pancake topping keju karena ia tidak menyukai manis dengan secangkir jus tomat dan sang aniki, Itachi memilih madu sebagai topping di atas pancakenya dan secangkir kopi hangat. Setelah acara sarapan selesai, Itachi mendapat tugas membersihkan sisa-sisa sarapan dengan cara mencucinya. Pembagian tugas yang cukup adil bukan ? Begitu semua telah selesai, Itachi menyusul Sasuke yang sedang duduk di balkon apartemen.

"Apa tujuanmu sebenernya datang kesini ? Hm. Tidak mungkinkan kau hanya numpang makan disini", Sasuke memulai percakapan ketika meyadari Itachi menghampirinya di balkon.

"Pemikiranmu memang tidak salah Otouto. Ada hal penting yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu", dengan tenang Itachi menjawab sapaan adiknya. Kedua telapak tangan Itachi yang berwarna sama seperti milik Sasuke memegang pagar balkon. Merasakan hembusan angin yang menyapa wajah tampannya, Itachi memejamkan mata, "Ini mengenai, Uzumaki".

"Hn"

"Apa sebenarnya rencanamu ?", tanya Itachi. Sebenarnya Itachi sudah merasakan hal yang tidak beres terjadi ketika dirinya bertemu Sasuke terakhir kali saat makan malam keluarga. "Kenapa kau harus membalas dendam pada Uzumaki ?", saat ini tujuan Itachi adalah menggali informasi dari mulut adiknya sendiri.

Mendengar pertanyaan Itachi, Sasuke tidak terlalu kaget karena dirinya sendirilah yang awalnya membuka celah kepada anikinya. "Uzumaki membuat masalah denganku", pertahanan pahatan ekspresi stoic melekat pada wajah Sasuke.

"Masalah apa yang diperbuatnya kepadamu ?", ujar Itachi melihat sedikit perubahan pada wajah stoic Sasuke.

"Masalah penting yang kau tidak perlu tahu, baka aniki", kali ini Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan nada intimidasi di dalamnya.

"Ck. Sikapmu ini membuatku muak. Berhentilah bicara kasar padaku", Itachi merasa jengah juga dengan sikap adiknya.

"Seperti aku peduli saja", tanggap Sasuke.

"Ya aku tentu peduli, karena kau adikku satu-satunya", ucap Itachi dengan pengontrolan emosi sempurna seorang aniki yang dengan nyata menyayangi otoutonya.

"Apa, kau bilang peduli padaku ? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan tiga tahun lalu itu. Jelas-jelas kau bertindak seolah-olah aku adalah masalah bagimu", kali ini Sasuke menampilkan emosi yang jarang ia tunjukan. Sorot matanya menajam dengan pandangan yang seakan-akan mampu mengoyak orang disampingnya. Emosi kemarahan.

Itachi tidak kaget ketika Sasuke menampilkan ekspresi marah karena ia tahu betapa bodohnya ia dulu. "Aku tahu sikapku dulu mengganggumu Sasuke", Itachi menyadari kesalahannya kepada Sasuke. "Pasti kau mengerti saat terjebak dalam kesempurnaan", lanjut Itachi. "Hidup kita berdua selalu dipenuhi kesempurnaan. Aku rasa kau tidak amnesia jika aku minta kau mengingat itu semua", tidak berlebihan ketika duo Uchiha menilai kehidupan mereka SEMPURNA. "Kehidupan sempurna yang dimiliki Uchiha menjebak kita dan itu hampir membuat kita buta akan warna kehidupan", nada bicara Itachi melirih ketika mengingat kehidupannya yang hampir "buta". "Mimpi. Mimpi adalah salah satu warna kehidupan. – selain cinta. Kau punya mimpi, begitupun juga aku", Itachi dengan perlahan menolehkan wajahnya ke sebelah kanan dimana Sasuke berdiri yang sebelumnya wajah Itachi tertunduk kebawah. Saat itu Itachi melihat mata Sasuke, mata yang meminta penjelasan lebih. "Waktu itu aku menyadari bahwa kita sama-sama telah mempunyai impian. Kau dengan chef dan aku dengan IT. Tapi lagi-lagi kesempuranaan menjebak kita berdua, kali ini ia menghalangi kita meraih mimpi.", ujar Itachi lirih. "Egoisanku membuat kita harus bertengkar. Maaf sebagai seorang aniki, aku telah gagal membuatmu bangga. Bahkan mungkin hanya kebencian yang kau rasa ketika mengingatku", kepala Itachi kembali tertunduk ketika menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu, seakan dirinya benar-benar malu untuk melihat adiknya.

Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan setelah ucapan panjang Itachi. Baik Sasuke dan Itachi sama-sama terdiam bisu seperti kehabisan kata-kata. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pimikirannya masing-masing sepertinya warna langit yang biru lebih menarik menjadi teman pemikiran mereka.

Ucap Sasuke mengawali kebisuan yang terjadi, "Aku memang membencimu".

'Tapi aku lebih banyak mengagumimu, aniki', lanjut Sasuke dalam hati.

"Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk memaafkanku. Kesalahan yang aku buat tidak pantas dilakukan seorang aniki kepada otouto", suara Itachi kembali terdengar di balkon. 'Terlebih perbuatan bodohku yang hampir mencelakaimu. Maaf otouto aku tidak bisa memberitahumu', kali ini Itachi juga mempunyai rahasia seperti halnya Sasuke yang tidak ingin di ketahui. "Aku rela menerima kebencianmu lebih lama lagi", ucapnya pasrah seakan pintu maaf dari Sasuke sudah benar-benar tertutup.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan. Lagi pula aku sudah tidak memikirkannya, Berhentilah berkata bodoh seperti itu", merasakan aura yang tidak bersahabat diantara mereka berdua Sasuke berusaha mencairkannya.

'Tidak Sasuke aku pantas di benci olehmu bahkan seumur hidup', jawab Itachi dalam hati. "Baiklah aku harap aku bisa menjadi aniki yang lebih baik setelah ini", kata bijak terucap dari bibir tipis sang Uchiha sulung.

"Hn", jawab singkat Sasuke.

"Oh ya, kemarin aku tidak sengaja bertemu Pain dan Nagato. Mereka bilang sedang bekerja denganmu. Benarkah itu ?", ucap Itachi lebih tenang. Itachi sedang berusaha menjalankan tujuan utamanya ke apartemen Sasuke yaitu memperoleh informasi. Sebenarnya beberapa waktu lalu Itachi melihat dua orang bawahan keluarga Uchiha tersebut di rumah sakit. Begitu ia menanyakannya langsung pada Pain dan Nagato meraka serempak menjawab bahwa Sasukelah yang meminta mereka menyelediki sesuatu. Tetapi mereka tidak menyebutkan secara rinci tugas yang diberikan Sasuke, maka disinilah Itachi sekarang di hadapan Sasuke untuk menanyakannya langsung.

"Hn. Mereka ku minta menyelidiki kasus kecelakaan yang dulu menimpaku", jawab Sasuke.

'Apa ?! Berarti kemungkinan besar saat ini Sasuke sudah mengetahuinya. Apa yang sudah kau ketahui Sasuke', iner Itachi terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. "Lalu apa yang kau dapat ?", kembali ia menggali informasi dari mulut Sasuke setelah mengendalikan keterkejutannya.

"Uzumaki ! Uzumakilah yang ternyata mencelakaiku", suara Sasuke meninggi ketika mengucapkan kalimatnya. Terpendam aura kebencian ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Kali ini iner Itachi kembali terkejut mendengar jawababn dari Otoutonya, 'Uzumaki ? Dia sudah tahu ternyata. Berarti kejadian itu apa jangan-jangan…'

Seakan mampu mendengar iner yang ada pada Itachi, Sasuke menjawab, "Dan sekarang aku telah membalas dendamku pada Uzumaki".

'Gawat berarti dugaanku ternyata benar dan Sasuke adalah dalang yang berada dibalik itu semua. Ini salah. Ini salah. INI SALAH. Ini tidak boleh terus dilanjutkan', iner Itachi kembali kembali kembali panik."Lalu bagaimanaperasaanmu setelah berhasil membalas dendam ?", ujar Itachi dengan bijak dalam menghadapi situasi berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Tentu aku senang", tanpa berpikir panjang Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Sisi lain dirinya sepertinya memiliki jawab lain dari lisannya, 'Tapi perasaan apa ini, perasaan apa ini yang begitu menyesakkan. Tidak ! Apa yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya ?'.

"Ku harap apa yang telah kau lakukan sudah kau pikirkan dengan matang, Sasuke. Dirimu dimasa depan adalah apa yang kau lakukan sekarang. Jangan biarkan ada celah penyelasan menghampirimu, otouto", ucapan Itachi membuat sepersekian detik ekspresi wajah Sasuke menjadi kalut. 'Kau salah Sasuke, maaf.. Maafkan aku yang tidak jujur. Ku pastikan kelak kau akan mengetahui kebenaran sesungguhnya. Karena aku menyerah dimasa lalu, menjadi pecundanglah aku saat ini. Bodoh!', hati nurani Itachi berkata menyesal atas situasi yang dihadapi adik tercintanya.

**-Beautiful White-**

Kepergian Itachi membuat Sasuke berada dalam kesendirian. Mendengar semua perkataan Itachi membuat pemikirannya sedikit terbuka. Langkah kakinya mengantarkan dirinya kembali mendatangi tempat favoritnya. Tidak ada tempat yang paling cocok ia datangi selain tempat itu. Di tempat yang penuh akan kenangan kebersamaan dirinya dengan pemuda yang mampu meluluhkan dingin hatinya. Pemuda yang mengisi hari-harinya mejadi lebih cerah secerah warna rambut miliknya. Dilihatnya impian tidak terbatas ketika memandang sosoknya seperti manik biru saphire yang menghiasi wajah tampannya – manis. Semangat pantang menyerah dalam mengerjar mimpi menjadi sisi lain yang tidak mampu Sasuke lupakan dari sosok yang telah meninggalkannya tiga tahun lalu. Pemuda yang ia kenal dengan …

Uzumaki Naruto

"Apa yang aku rasakan ini ? Dimana letak rasa senang sesungguhnya ?", ucap Sasuke lirih di tepi Danau Kohoha memastikan perasaan yang ia rasakan setelah mencelakai sosok yang dicintainya. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau perbuat padaku Dobe ? Lagi-lagi kau membuatku merasakan ini", Sasuke mengalami fase denial. Tidak ketidakterimaannya terus berkecambuk keras memastikan rasa DOMINAN yang membalut diri Sasuke.

"Apakah ini yang dulu kau sebut bersahabat ?"

**_Flash back_**

"Teme kita pergi ke pasar yuk ! Ada menu baru yang ingin aku buat", ucap Naruto semangat.

Naruto adalah sahabat yang mengisi hari-hari Sasuke. Kesamaan mereka akan bidang kuliner membuka kesempatan mereka berteman baik. Sikap Naruto yang selalu ceria- dan berisik sedangkan Sasuke yang dingin dan mirip ekspresi tidak menghalagi jalinan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Kejadian konyol mengawali pertemuan mereka berdua. Mereka bertemu di tepi Danau Konoha ketika Sasuke bersantai menikmati buku bacaannya dan Naruto yang datang membawa sekotak bento dengan tidak saling mengenal tentunya. Cuaca yang bersahabat – tidak terlalu terik dan tidak terlalu dingin- dan suasana yang tenang membuat kedua pemuda tersebut betah berlama-lama di tepi danau. Haripun semakin siang ketika keduanya menikmati hari Minggunya itu, ketika tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi aneh. "Kruuk krukk – suara perut yang sedang kelaparan -" yang terdenger dari pemuda berambut raven, Sasuke. Naruto yang mendengar suara keras tersebut datang dari pemuda yang cukup jauh darinya itu dan kebetulan juga membawa makan siang, dengar PD dan semangatnya membujuk pemuda yang baru dilihatnya. Pantang menyerah. Setelah adegan "paksa menolak" diantara keduanya, akhirnya pemuda raven tersebut mengalah untuk memakan bento milik pemuda pemaksa disampinginya. Cita rasa bento yang luar biasa menarik Sasuke untuk mengetahui pembuat bento sebenarnya. Dengan bangganya saat itu Naruto mengatakan dirinyalah sang pembuat bento. Dan terjadilah ! Mereka dekat karena ketetarikan yang sama – kuliner. Setelah itu mereka menjadi semakin dekat karena ternyata mereka menimba ilmu di tempat yang sama. Adu kebolehan membuat resep baru adalah kegiatan yang mereka lakukan – selain berdebat "Teme Dobe" tentunya.

"Hn", kebiasaan Sasuke masih tetap sama bahkan di hadapan Naruto.

"Wah ikannya segar-segar ! Lihat lihat yang berwarna gelap itu. Teme itu mirip sekali denganmu. Ikan yang lain saja tidak berani dekat-dekat. Hahaha ! Mirip sekali denganmu kan Teme ?", keisengan Naruto kembali kumat untuk mengejek sahabatnya ketika memilih ikan di pasar.

"Kalau begitu, kau yang itu Dobe ! Lihatlah ikan itu", tunjuk Sasuke pada salah satu stand penjual ikan. Disana terdapat salah satu ikan yang akan dipotong oleh penjualnya. Hal yang mearik disana adalah ikan tersebut bergerak dengan saat aktif ketika akan dipotong. Ikan yang berwarna cerah itu mengelepar-gelepar tidak hentinya, hingga menjadi tontonan pengunjung pasar untuk melihat aksi sang ikan yang tidak bisa diam dan sang penjagal ikan yang mencak-mencak kesal. Setidaknya menurut Sasuke ikan tersebut seperti pemuda disampingnya. Meskipun Sasuke tidak menyukai tempat ramai seperti pasar ternyata dirinya menikmati kebersamaan dengan Naruto, buktinya Sasuke meladeni gurauan si Dobe-nya itu.

"Apa yang kau bilang. Dasar Teme !", Naruto meninggikan suaranya ketika tidak setuju dengan pendapat si Teme-nya. Bahkan dirinya tidak sadar bahwa baru saja dirinya menunjukan kesamaannya dengan hewan yang ditunjuk Sasuke – berisik.

**Kebersamaan lain**

**Di tepi Danau Konoha**

"Teme. Kenapa kau tertarik di bidang ini ? Bukankah keluargamu itu kaya raya, tidak perlu usaha kau sudah bisa hidup nyaman. Untuk apa kau capek-capek ikut kompetisi itu ?", pembicaraan serius sepertinya sedang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

"Kau itu memang Dobe ya ? Tentu saja aku melakukannya karena aku Uchiha", jawaban Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto merubah mimik wajah, kebingungan.

"Karena kau Uchiha ? Apa maksudnya ?", lontaran pertanyaan yang menggambarkan ke Dobe-an Naruto. Sambil mempout-kan bibir dan menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya sendiri, Naruto menampilkan ekspresi yang akan selalu Sasuke ingat dari Naruto– manis.

Tidak ingin terbuai lama oleh wajah Naruto Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto, "Ya karena aku Uchiha maka tidak ada yang tidak bisa aku raih. Ini adalah duniaku sekarang". Sasuke memandang langit biru di atasnya dengan pandangan datar. "Akan aku buktikan bahwa aku bisa melakukannya dengan sempurna. Termasuk kompetisi itu", datar wajah Sasuke berganti menjadi tatapan penuh ambisi ketika mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Uh Teme, bicara apa si? Aku tidak mengerti", ke-Dobe-an Naruto berlanjut.

"Baiklah karena kau Dobe maka akan aku jelaskan. Sejak kecil aku sudah tertarik di bidang kuliner. Menjadi seorang chef professional, baru aku rasakan dua tahun ini. Mulai saat itu aku sadar aku telah bermimpi, bermimpi menjadi seorang chef", jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Mungkin ini kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia ucapkan.

"Lalu ?",penjelasan Sasuke yang panjang lebar itu sepertinya masih membutuhkan bantuan agar otak Naruto yang berkadar seadanya mengerti.

Dengan sabar Sasuke kembali menjelaskan alasan dibalik sikapnya," Sebuah 'mimpi yang bahkan sejak lahir tidak pernah sekalipun aku merasakannya". Kepercayaan Sasuke kepada Naruto tidak membuatnya berpikir dua kali berbicara pribadi, bahkan Sasuke merasa lebih lega karena bisa membagi rasa yang selama ini ada di kehidupannya. "Hidup dalam kesempurnaan membuatku tidak mengenal mimpi. Saat mimpi itu datang aku bertekad tidak akan melepaskannya. Uchiha sekalipun ku pastikan tidak dapat menghalangiku", jelas Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Hu wo wo wo ! Kau keren sekali Teme tidak ku sangka kau seperti itu. Hehehe", keceriaan Naruto terlihat setelah mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. 'Jadi selama ini Sasuke selalu dibayang-bayangi kesempurnaan keluarganya. Dan impian terbesar Teme adalah menjadi chef professional. Baiklah', kesimpulan Naruto tarik dalam hati dari perkataan Sasuke dan sejak saat itu ia mempunyai mimpi yang lebih besar. "Kau hebat Teme !"

"Hn. Lalu kau Dobe ,kenapa kau ingin mengikuti kompetisi itu ?", tanya Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke juga tertarik mengetahui tentang Naruto juga.

"Tentu saja karena aku menikmatinya tidak ada alasan khusus", jawaban santai keluar dari bibir Naruto. 'Alasan terbesarku karena aku ingin selalu bersamamu, Sasuke', lanjut Naruto di dalam hati. "Jangan harap nanti kau akan menang mudah Teme. Akan aku buktikan aku lebih jago darimu Teme. Hehehe", mata Naruto terlihat bercahaya penuh kobar semangat.

"Hn", jawab singkat Sasuke

"Mari kita berjanji akan bertanding secara sportif", kedua jari kelingking saling bertautan diantara Sasuke dan Naruto sebagai tanda sebuah janji telah terikrar diantara mereka berdua. Jernihnya air Danau Konoha, pohon Sakura di sisi kanan dan kiri, beberapa burung gereja, dan hembusan angin musim semi menjadi saksi ikrar yang terjalin.

"Naruto, aku mencintaimu", ucap Sasuke penuh kejujuran kepada Naruto.

**_Flash Back End_**

**-Beautiful White-**

**_International Suna University_**

Di salah satu sudut universitas ternama di Jepang tersebut sedang terjadi keributan. Keribuatan yang terjadi oleh ulah orang orang berrambut beda telah menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang melintasi area tersebut. Salah satu sosok yang gigih mendekat adalah pria tampan dengan rambut hitam panjang yang diikat serperti ikatan kuda. Pria yang dua tahun lagi menginjak usia kepala tiga tersebut bersikeras menemui pemuda yang lebih muda. Pemuda berambut merah panjang dengan iris berawarna _crimson _terlihat begitu jengah dengan kehadiran pria yang mengganggu siangnya itu. Uchiha Itachi bertemu Namikaze Kyuubi.

"Mau apa kau keriput !", bentak sinis dari pemuda berambut merah. "Jangan ikuti aku terus amuba", kesal Kyuubi karena sejak sepuluh minit lalu pria yang di panggil keriput dan amuba tersebut terus mengganggunya.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar Kyuu", desak pemuda bermata onyx.

"Tidak ! Aku sibuk, pergi sana", penolakan kembali terucap dari bibir sexy milik Kyuubi. "Berhenti disitu atau ku hajar kau", sifat tsundere milik Kyuubi terlihat mengghadapi kekeras kepalaan Itachi.

"Kau terlihat manis seperti biasanya Kyuu", Itachi mulai menggombal. Bola mata Kyuubi berputar tidak elitnya mendengar gombalan pria didepannya. "Apa kau bilang keriput ?! Manis kau bilang ? Kurang ajar, sudah ku bilang aku ini laki-laki. Mau kau tendang saat ini juga ? HAH", dengan kuda-kuda siap bertarung Kyuubi berpose. Dirinya sudah rindu berkelahi dengan Itachi lagi sepertinya. Kyuubi Kyuubi !

"Berhentilah berteriak. Apa kau tidak capek teriak-teriak seperti itu ?", Itachi meladeni santai respon dari rubah manis kesayangannya.

"Siapa yang membuatku berteriak memangnya ? Kau keriput !", suara Kyuubi naik lima oktaf ketika mengucapkan makiannya barusan. "Jadi lebih baik kau jauh-jauh dari ku"

"Tidak mau !", Itachi yang keras kepala menolak perkataan Kyuubi.

"Kau ini. Keriput gila dasar !", Kyuubi makin jengah dengan pemuda di depannya.

"Kau kurang tidur Kyuu ? Matamu merah", tidak ambil pusing dengan "celoehan" Kyuubi yang memekakan telinga. Itachi menunjukan perhatiannya ketika melihat ketidakb beresan pada diri Kyuubi. Meskipun Kyuubi terus-terusan berbicara kasar padanya, mata Kyuubi tidak bisa membohongi oniyx milik Itachi terlihat disana sorot kelelahan yang tidak biasa.

"Kau meledekku ya ?Jelas-jelas dari dulu mataku sudah merah. Ternyata kau menderita amnesia setelah pulang dari Amerika. Dasar ! Menjauh dariku", Kyuubi merasa diejek oleh perkataan Itachi barusan. Dirinya merasa kecewa di saat itu juga. Seakan ada bongkahan batu besar yang tiba-tiba terjauh tepat di hatinya. Tidak disangkanya kepergiannya ke Amerika membuat Itachi melupakan dirinya.

'Tidak Kyuu ! Aku bahkan tidak bisa melupakan dirimu sedikitpun ketika disana begitupun sekarang. Aku mengingatmu dengan JELAS. Sorot matamu saat ini berbeda tidak lagi setajam dan bekilau, kulihat kau begitu lelah Kyuu.', jawab Itachi dalam hati. Betapa Itachi mencintai sosok di depannya. Kepergianya sungguh tidak dapat menghilangkan rasa yang telah tumbuh kepada Kyuubi sejak lama."Apa yang kau pikirkan belakangan ini ?", pertanyaan ini yang nyata keluar dari bibir Itachi.

"Apa pedulimu keriput ! Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu", kekecewaan mendominasi jiwa Kyuubi.

"Jelas ini ada hubungannya", Itachi menjawab dengan kepastian penuh atas lontaran yang diucapkan Kyuubi.

"Sudahlah aku muak melihat muka keriputmu itu. Lebih baik kau pergi lagi sana dan jangan pernah menemuiku", pedebatan terus berlanjut diantara keduanya dan Kyuubilah yang kembali berteriak keras. "Awas aku mau lewat", kali ini sepertinya pemuda berambut merah telah lelah dan menyerah menghadapi sosok pengganggu dihadapannya. Dengan berjalan lurus cepat, menggerakan tanggan kanannya ke atas dan sengaja menabarak bahu Itachi, Kyuubi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

'Sebenarnya masalah apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ? Hmm. Bahkan kau tidak sadar menggunakan kaos kaki berbeda. Ckckck dasar rubah manisku', iner Itachi bergumam ketika melihat pundak Kyuubi yang semakin menjauhinya.

**-Beautiful White-**

"Hik. Hei. Beri a..hik …ku satu ge… hik… las vodka lagi. Hik"

Suara seorag pria terdengar tidak jelas di tengah-tengah kebisingan yang biasa tercipta di sebuah bar ternama di kota Konohagakure. Suara dentuman musik, aktivitas tarian penikmat alunan music, kemerlap lampu disko, kepulan asap rokok membaur satu mengiringi kesendirian sang pemuda. Sudah dua jam kebelakang pemuda tersebut duduk manis di depan meja bartender yang ada dalam diskotik. Sepertinya pemuda tersebut sedang mengalami masa-masa sulit sehingga dirinya melampiaskan emosi dengan mengkonsumsi minuman berkadar alkhohol tinggi itu. Sudah bergelas-gelas ia habiskan dalam upaya meredamkan kegalauan hatinya. Tidak peduli tatapan dari orang-orang yang sedari tadi memelototinya, tidak peduli pula bujukan sang bartender agar dirinya menghentikan kegiatan minumnya. Sang pemuda dua puluh tahunan tersebut terus meminum teman gegalauannya malam itu – vodka. Entah sudah berapa gelas yang berhasil memenuhi lambung miliknya ia tetap saja setia menenggak kembali vodka hingga dirinya benar-benar puas menghilangkan kegundahan hatinya.

"Kau sudah sangat mabuk tuan. Berhentilah minum", melihat pemuda dihadapannya yang sudah sangat mengkhawatirkan, sang bartender membujuknya agar berhenti. Memang sebagai bartender ia sudah sangat terbiasa berada pada posisi ini secara tidak langsung berkat orang-orang macam pemuda dihadapannya inilah pemilik bar meraup keuntungan besar namun bagaimanapun juga sebagai seorang manusia yang berperasaan dirinya tidak tega membiarkan pelanggannya mabuk berat yang berakibat fatal bagi keselamatannya – keselamatan berkendara.

"Jangan ba.. hik… nyak bicara kau. Hik. Ce.. hik… cepat beri aku minum. Hik", pemuda tersebut memaksa bartender memenuhi keinginannya.

"Ini", melihat pemuda yang sudah sanga mabuk sang bartender berniat mengerjainya dengan cara….

"Silaan ! Hiks. Aku bilang vodka bo.. hiks… doh. Bukan air hik putih. Brengsek kau..Cepat ! Hik", ternyata rencananya gagal total karena pemuda itu segera menyadari minuman yang ia beri. Sebenarnya siapa disini yang bodoh pemuda mabuk atau sang bartender ? #lupakan

"Ini tuan", sang bartender terpaksa memberi pesanan yang pemuda inginkan – segelas vodka.

**_Flash Back_**

Jika ingin mengetahui kedekatan seorang adik dan kakak nampaknya kita dapat melihatnya pada jalinan yang terjadi antara Naruto sang kakak dan Kyuubi sebagai adik. Selisih usia tiga tahun nampaknya tidak menghalangi kasih sayang yang terjadi diantara mereka. Kyuubi yang selama hidupnya selalu bersama kakak dan kasannya, Kushina mengeratkan hubungan dalam keluarga kecinya. Kau bertanya tentang ayah ? Jika iya, maka akan ku jelaskan. Semenjak usia Kyuubi tiga tahun, ia tidak pernah lagi melihat sosok ayah dalam kehidupannya. Lalu kemana sang tousan ? Meninggalkah ? Jawabannya tidak, setelah usia Kyuubi delapan tahun dirinya baru mengetahui bahwa tousan dan kasan berpisah – bercerai- karena orang tua tousan tidak merestui hubungan diantara keduanya. Namikaze Minato adalah ayah kandung Kyuubi dan Naruto. Sejak perceraian itu nama keduanya berubah menjadi Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Kyuubi, mengikuti marga Kushina karena dari hasil sidang hak asuh kedua anak jatuh padanya.

Kehilangan sosok ayah tidak membuat sosok Kyuubi merana, karena kebersamaannya bersama sang kakak banyak mengajarkannya arti kehidupan. Naruto selalu ada ketika Kyuubi membutuhkan tempat berbagi. Sifat Kyuubi yang arogan, pemarah, liar, dan keras kepala dapat dengan mudahnya ditangani oleh Naruto. Kakaknya selalu mempercayai alasan Kyuubi yang bertindak "amoral" yang kebanyakan orang menghujat karena ketidak tahuan. Naruto pasti berada diposisi terdepan untuk melindunginya ketika seluruh orang menghujat kelakuan Kyuubi tidak juga sang kasan yang lebih banyak menangis ketika menghadapi kenakalan Kyuubi. Melalui sang kakaklah dirinya belajar mengusai emosi agar mampu menghadapi dunia. Ilmu bela diri adalah pilihan tepat yang Naruto berikan bagi sang adik menyalurkan potensinya. Atas bimbingan Paman Jiraiya, Kyuubi berhasil mengendalikan kearogananya, walau terkadang sifat asli Kyuubi yang "ekspresif" kembali terlihat. Bimbingan yang diberikan Paman Jiraiya semakin membuat Kyuubi dan Naruto menjadi sosok pemuda yang pemberani dan "dewasa". Dan mereka berdua bersyukur akan hal itu.

Kebersamaan Kyuubi dengan sang kakak mulai terganggu sejak kedatangan Sasuke dalam kehidupan Naruto. Naruto selalu sibuk dengan kesibukannya menjadi seorang chef. Tidak ada waktu lapang lagi antara mereka berdua berbicara sebagai seorang kakak dan adik, bahkan dirumah sekalipun. Saat itu Kyuubi berpikiran positif bahwa kakaknya sedang merajut mimpinya yang terpendam sejak lama. Ya, Kyuubi menyadari bahwa sang kakak selama ini sangat tertarik di bidang kuliner untuk menjadi seorang chef. Terhindar dari kedekatan kakaknya dengan Sasuke, Kyuubi menanamkan pikiran tersebut saat dirinya sedang membutuhkan sosok seorang kakak. Semua berjalan baik dan dapat Kyuubi atasi sampai saat itu.

Kabar baik berhembus di tengah keluarga Uzumaki. Rasa cinta dan tekad yang masih dimiliki oleh kedua orang tuanya membuka jalan untuk kembali bersatunya keluarga yang sempat berpisah belasan tahun. Mengikuti sang kepala kelurga, Minato keluarga kecil yang dulu bermarga Uzumaki berencana ke luar negeri – Jerman. Tidak ada yang menolak rencana tersebut, baik Naruto dan Kyuubi terlebih Kushina. Menjadi keluarga lengkap yang bahagia adalah harapan terbesar yang sempat tertunda disana, dua pemuda dalam keluarga tersebut menyadarinya dan tidak mungkin melepas kesempatan itu. Meskipun mereka – Kyuubi dan Naruto- harus rela memendam rajutan asa yang sempat terangkai di dalam kota penuh kenangan ,Konohagakure. Kyuubi yang saat itu sedang berada pada di kelas XII, membuatnya baru akan menyusul ke Jerman setelah ujiannya selesai.

Di mata Kyuubi semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja, ketika akhirnya pada suatu malam dirinya mendapati kakaknya, Naruto menangis tergugu di dalam kamarnya yang gelap. Tidak satu atau dua kali dirinya mendengar tangisan itu, melainkan seminggu sebelum keberangkatan mereka ke Jerman. Satu nama yang terus terucap dari bibir kakaknya ketika menagis, yaitu…

Sasuke

'Apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan padamu hingga kau terus menangis ?', tanya Kyuubi entah pada siapa. Sejak saat itu Kyuubi membenci Sasuke karena telah menyakiti hati kakak tercintanya. Kebencian menyelimuti hati Kyuubi hingga dirinya berencana membalas sakit hati yang dirasakan kakaknya pada Sasuke. Kesempatan Kyuubi membalas dendam terbatas hanya sampai ujian sekolahnya selesai. Keterbatasan waktu yang dimilikinya mengakibatkannya tidak sempat mencari informasi lebih jauh mengenai Sasuke. Letupan emosi khas masa remaja dialami Kyuubi, membuatnya gelap mata untuk segera membalaskan air mata kakaknya. Dengan mengendarai motor orange – Jinchuriki milik kakaknya, Kyuubi berharap mendapat kekuatan dari kakaknya yang berada dari tempatnya saat ini. Kyuubi berencana akan mencelakai Sasuke menggunakan Jinchuriki. 'Tau rasa kau Sasuke. Kan ku balasa air mata yang keluar dari mata kakaku', itulah tekad yang dimiliki sebelum tragedi kisah ini dimulai.

CKIIIIIT BAAM DUAR !

Lantunan detik-detik tragedy masih teringat jelas dalam mimpi bawah sadar Kyuubi. Mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke menabrak pembatas jalan dan setelah itu terdengar bunyi ledakan. Bunyi ledakan mobil Sasuke juga masih Kyuubi ingat. Kekalutan tiba-tiba menyerang jiwa Kyuubi ketika mendengar bunyi dentuman besar di belakangnya. Tepat ketika diirnya masih mengendarai motor, kekalutan mendominasi pikiran Kyuubi. Sebelumnya Kyuubi tidak berpikir jauh mengenai ada kemungkinan fatal yang mungkin terjadi, yatitu Sasuke akan mati akibat ulahnya. Tidak ! Tidak ada niatan Kyuubi hingga sampai menghilangkan nyawa Sasuke. Menyesal. Kyuubi merasa menyesal diwaktu bersamaan. Dirinya tidak lagi fokus mengendarai Jinchuriki. Laju motor semakin semakin dan semakin cepat , menembus dinginnya udara malam yang menyelimuti Konohagakure. Tepat di tikungan ….

"Apa ini ?"

"TIDAK !"

DUAR*

Dan di malam yang sama tragedi kembali terulang, kali ini terjadi pada Kyuubi .

**_Flash Back End_**

Kecelakaan yang baru saja dialami oleh Naruto, membuka luka lama milik Kyuubi. Lubang luka yang mengkronis diderita Kyuubi sejak malam tragedi. Saat ini Kyuubi kembali merasa bersalah dan penuh dosa. Penyesalan menyelimuti Kyuubi dan disaat yang bersamaan dirinya merasa menjadi bocah pecundang yang tidak pantas menatap dunia dengan iris crimson miliknya.

Pemuda yang sejak tadi siang mengikuti Kyuubi terus mengamati dari jauh tempat Kyuubi duduk di bar. Ketika kesadaran Kyuubi yang sudah semakin menipis, dirinya semakin mendekati tempat Kyuubi berada. Dari tempat sang pemuda misterius mengamati Kyuubi masih dapat terdengar seluruh kicauan yang keluar dari bibir Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang mabuk berat terus mengigau dan melontarkan kegundahan hatinya secara tidak sadar. Kristal bening juga turut terlihat dari mata indah beriris crimson mengiringi derasnya igauan Kyuubi. Isak tangis Kyuubipun tidak luput dari pandangan pemuda misterius. Setelah Kyuubi sudah berada dipuncak ambang kesadaraan, sosok misterius itu berada tepat di samping Kyuubi. Di batas kesadarannya Kyuubi menyadari kehadiran seseorang disampingnya lalu menggerakan kepalanya ke arah kiri.

"Kau !", ucap singkat Kyuubi sebelum tumbang – pingsan di meja bartender.

**-Beautiful White-**

**Di tepi Danau Konoha**

Sosok pemuda tampan sejak dua jam yang lalu terhanyut menyelami setiap kata dalam buku yang ada dihadapannya. Pemuda yang dikenal dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke sedang menikmati suasana damai yang tercipta di tempat penuh kenangan ini. Sudah hal yang biasa dilakukan Sasuke ketika waktu luang menyapa, ia akan berkunjung ke Danau Konoha. Matahari bersinar dengan begitu gagahnya di atas sana. Langit biru juga menunjukan keindahan warnanya pada makhluk penghuni bumi. Suasana musim panas seperti ini mengingatkannya pada pesona pemuda pemilik hatinya. Pemuda yang mampu membuat hati Sasuke tidak menentu, pemuda yang dengan bodohnya datang ke kehidupannya, dan pemuda yang mengajarinya mengerti akan impian. Pemuda itu adalah …

"T..teme apa yang kau lakukan disini ?", suara tidak asing datang tiba-tiba menyapanya. Narutolah yang menyapa Sasuke saat itu. Pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan sukses membuat jantung Sasuke berdegub dengan cepat dan keras. Apakah Naruto dapat mendengarnya ? Tidak disangkanya dapat bertemu dengan pemuda yang baru saja melintas dipikirannya. Kaget adalah emosi pertama yang Sasuke rasakan. Mata sapphire kembali terlihat oleh manic onyx miliknya. Bahagia adalah emosi kedua yang Sasuke rasakan. Kembali teringat ketika dirinya telah melukai Naruto. Gusar adalah emosi ketiga yang Sasuke rasakan. Ketiga emosi yang baru saja dirasakannya membuat wajah stoicnya berubah selama sepersekian detik. Pengendalian diri khas klan Uchiha yang sempurna mampu menutupi emosi yang Sasuke rasakan.

"Tidak ada", jawab Sasuke singkat dengan nada datar. Sasuke langsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Menutup buku yang sempat dibacanya. Melihat Naruto sepintas sebelum pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Naruto. Sasuke masih merasakan belum siap bertemu dengan Naruto. Dia tidak ingin berada di dekat orang yang membuat perasaannya tidak menentu. Tanpa pamit Sasuke langsung menjauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri.

"Eh, Teme… Kenapa kau pergi ?", melihat tingkah aneh sahabatnya Naruto berusaha bertanya. "Teme.. teme…teme ! TEMEEEEE !", Naruto terus terus dan terus memanggil sambil berlari mengejar Sasuke. Ia yakin suaranya mampu didengar oleh Sasuke. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak bergeming, ia mendekati mobilnya kemudian mengendarainya menjauh dar Naruto.

**-Beautiful White-**

Disiang hari yang cerah, terdapat tiga pemuda tampan yang berkumpul. Di sudut kota kota yang terkenal asri menjadi pilihan ketiga pemuda bertemu. Pepohonan mengelilingi lokasi pertemuan mereka. Udara yang sejuk, suasana bising kota yang minim, semilir angin yang menenangkan dan rindangnya pepohanan adalah beberapa hal yang membuat lokasi tersebut istimewa. Tidak berbeda halnya dengan suasana dalam kafe tempat mereka saat ini duduk. Di dalam kafe bernuansa modern minimalis dengan interior utama berwarna coklat yang tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung ketiga pemuda memilih ruang di sudut kanan belakang kafe dekat dengan kaca sebagai pilihan mereka bertiga berbincang. Ketiga pemuda itu terlihat tampan seperti biasa. Pesona mereka sempat menjadi pusat perhatian kaum hawa dalam kafe ketika melihat mereka masuk ke dalam kafe beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan disinilah mereka saat ini.

"Otouto perkenalkan ini Namikaze Kyuubi",pemuda bermata onyx membuka perbincangan siang hari itu. Itachi memperkenalkan pemuda berambut merah orange disampingnya kepada adik tercinta, Sasuke yang saat ini berada di hadapannya.

"Namikaze Kyuubi", mendengar Itachi memperkenalkannya, Kyuubi memulai pertemuan ini dengan memperkenalkan diri. Bukan hal yang mudah bagi pemuda beriris crimson ini untuk mengikuti pertmuan hari itu. Baginya pertemuan ini adalah saat-saat yang mendebarkan karena ia harus menceritakan kegagalannya dimasa lalu. Kegagalannya ketika dirinya remaja yang berakhir pada penyesalan tak berujung sampai saat ini. Kegagalan yang disadari Itachi telah membuat dirinya tenggelam. Berkat bujukan Itachi beberapa hari yang lalu akhirnya dirinya dapat mengambil langkah ekstrem ini. Bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke", tidak ada acara jabat tangan Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya pada Kyuubi. Raut tanpa ekspresi milik Sasuke terlihat pada saat itu. Sebenarnya Sasuke enggan harus pergi keluar rumah, apalagi harus bertemu dengan anikinya. Walau dendam yang dulu sudah perlahan menipis tapi tidak dipungkiri bahwa dirinya masih memendam demdam pada Itachi. Memilih menjauhinya adalah keputusan yang Sasuke ambil selama ini. Namun dirinya merasa jengah juga beberapa hari lalu Itachi terus menghubunginya tanpa henti mengajaknya bertemu. "Hal penting apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ,aniki ?", ucap Sasuke langsung pada intinya.

"Sebenarnya Kyuubi yang ingin bicara banyak padamu. Kyuubi, adik Naruto ", jawab Itachi cepat. Itachi dapat membaca gesture yang dikeluarkan Sasuke saat itu. Ia melihat adiknya datang dengan terpaksa dan tidak menginginkan pertemuan yang bertele-tele peuh basa-basi. Memang hal ini sudah dapat diterka sebelumnya oleh Itachi sehingga ia tidak terlalu kaget dengan sikap arogan sang adik. Dan jawabannya barusan adalah gerbang sesungguhnya yang ia ciptakan dalam pertemuan besar ini.

Mendengar perkataan Itachi, Sasuke tampak terdiam selama sepersekian detik. Terlihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Sasuke, tidak signifikan memang, dapat dipastikan apabila orang yang baru bertemu dengan Sasuke tidak akan meilhat celah itu. "Adik Naruto ?", lirih Sasuke ketika mendengar perkataan Itachi yang benar-benar diluar perkiraannya. "Namikaze, apa maksudnya ?", sorot mata Sasuke langsung menusuk tajam mata onyx milik Itachi. Sorot mata yang membawa banyak pesan akan intimidasi meminta pejelasan lebih pada orang dihadapannya. Jawaban akan ketidaktahuannya akan sosok pemuda yang telah menghancurkan perasaannya, sosok yang membuatnya benar-benar berubah dalam dua kesempatan yang berbeda.

Melihat ketidaknyamanan ini Kyuubi mengambil alih keadaan. Sorot mata Sasuke kepada Itachi mendorong dirinya menjawab pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan oleh Uchiha bungsung. Kyuubi menyadari inilah saat yang tepat menjelaskan semua pada Sasuke. Karena alasan ini juga dirinya berhasil dibujuk Itachi untuk datang, dirinya harus menjelaskan hal yang selama ini ia tutupi kepada pemuda berambut emo dihadapannya. Kakaknya tidak pantas mendapat kebencian dari Sasuke. Sasuke harus menyadari kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat kepada kakaknya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dimulailah penjelasan dari mulut Kyuubi. Diantara ketiga pemuda itu hanya Kyuubi yang pemimpin pembicaraan. Baik Sasuke dan Itachi semua terdiam mendengar semua ucapan sang Namikaze bungsu. Itachi tampak tenang mendengarkan perkataan Kyuubi karena dirinya telah mengetahui kebenaran ini sebelumnya. Berbeda dengan sang adik, Sasuke tampak serius mendengar dan memperhatikan apapun yang keluar dari bibir Kyuubi. Semua ekspresi tertangkap jelas oleh onyx miliknya. Kabar yang disampaikan oleh Kyuubi adalah berita besar yang menenggelamkan eksistensinya sebagai _Mr. Perfect._ Betapa bodohnya ia selama ini, bertapa dirinya tidak mengenal dan buta akan pemuda beriris shapire. Dibalik meja, tangan yang dibalut kulit berwarna alabaster milik Sasuke terkepal kuat hingga buku-buku kukunya memutih. Sebagai luapan emosinya Sasuke terus menggenggam tangannya selama mendengar penjelasan Kyuubi. Dan berakhirlah kalimat penjelasan panjang Kyuubi.

"Jadi yang sebenarnya sengaja mencelakaiku dua tahun lalu adalah kau ?", ucap Sasuke dengan sorot mata nanar."Bukan Naruto ? Dan kau menggunakan motor miliknya ketika itu ?, Sasuke berkata seolah memastikan kembali apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Terjadi pergolakan besar dalam dirinya saat mendengar penjelasan Kyuubi. Akal superiornya menolak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar, namun hatinya berkata lain."Sialan kau ?! Brengsek", emosi Sasuke meledak. Sasuke ingin melampiaskan kekecewaanya pada pemuda berambut merah dihadapnnya. Bahkan ucapkan sakartis yang tidak biasa terdengar dari bibirnya, terdengar jelas siang itu. "Ku hajar kau sekarang juga !", tidak hanya lisan Sasuke hendak menyalurkan emosinya dengan adu fisik. Tangannya yang sejak tadi terkepal kuat dibalik meja terlihat didekat kepalanya ketika dirinya berdiri. Begitu juga dengan onyx miliknya yang sukses membuat Kyuubi bergidik takut sesaat.

"Sudahlah Sasuke sudah, dia sudah mengakui perbuatannya", melihat emosi yang dipancarkan oleh Sasuke dengan cepat Itachi mengendalikan keadaan. Disaat emosi begitu menguasai diri Sasuke, Itachi berusaha berpikir jernih dan tidak terbawa emosi. Melihat pemuda disampingnya, Itachi bertekad akan melindungi dirinya apapun yang terjadi. Karena bagaimanapun dirinya jugalah yang memaksa pemuda tersebut untuk datang hari ini.

"Apa kau bilang baka aniki ?", ujar Sasuke sakartis masih penuh emosi.

"Aku bilang sudah Sasuke", ucap Itachi tenang sambil menutup onyxnya sesaat setelah sebelumnya menghembuskan napas dalam. "Kesalahan tidak sepenuhnya terjadi karena Kyuubi, tetapi aku juga terlibat", kali ini Itachi menyorot mata Sasuke. Memastikan adiknya mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau terlibat ? Jadi kau juga mencoba membunuhku begitu ?, kembali Sasuke terpukul dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengarkan. Dirinya tidak percaya anikinya juga terlibat dengan semua ini.

"Bukan itu maksudku", kesimpulan yang keliru dari Sasuke membuat Itachi merasa bersalah. Disisi lain dirinya menganggap Sasuke masih memendam rasa benci kepada dirinya sehingga kesimpulan keji sesaat itu begitu mudah terangkum dalam benak Sasuke.

"Jelaskan !", nada Sasuke meninggi menuntut penjelasan segera.

Kembali ketenangan dapat dikuasai Itachi, sebagai orang yang paling tua diantara mereka sudah seharusnya ia bersikap dengan kepala dingin. "Aku mengetahui Kyuubilah yang mencelakaimu sejak dua tahun lalu. Aku melindunginya dan merahasiakan kejadian sebenarnya selama ini padamu", ucap Itachi. "Saat kejadian itu adalah tepat satu tahun kepergiannku ke Amerika. Keinginanku pulang ke Konoha sangat besar. Aku rindu bertemu dirinya dan juga kau, Sasuke. Awalnya aku ingin memberi kejutan bagi kalian berdua tapi ternyata diiriku sendiri yang terkejut atas kecelakaan yang kalian alami", jelas Itachi panjang lebar berusaha adiknya mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan. "Pada saat itu aku menjenguk kalian berdua secara rutin. Kalian ingat ?", Itachi melemparkan pertanyaan sederhana kepada dua pemuda didekatnya, memastikan mereka mengingatnya atau sudah melupakannya dan kemudian melihat dua pemuda tersebut menganggukan kepala tanda bahwa mereka mengingatnya. "Potongan puzzle mulai tersusun rapi melalui analisis pribadiku, tragedi kecelakaan kalian berdua ternyata saling berhubungan. Sejak saat itu aku mencoba menutupi kenyataan ini dari kalian berdua", jelas Itachi sambil memainkan bibir cangkir dihadapannya.

"Menutupi dari kami berdua ?", tanggap Sasuke kemudian. Penjelasan dari Itachi sepertinya adalah kabar baru yang diketahui baik Sasuke maupun Kyuubi. Namun diantara keduanya, Sasuke yang lebih mampu menanggapi penjelasan Itachi.

"Ya ! Baik kau dan Kyuubi sendiri tidak tahu hal yang sebenarnya", jari tangan Itachi berhenti memainkan bibir cangkir dihadapannya.

"Maksudnya ?", kembali Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Bahwa saat itu kita tidak saling kenal. Kyuubi yang tidak mengenalmu sebagai otoutoku dan kau, Sasuke tidak pernah benar-benar mengenal Naruto, termasuk mengenai adiknya, Kyuubi", jelas Itachi sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuubi dibawah meja. Itachi dapat melihat pemuda disampingnya sedang gelisah dan Kyuubi membalas genggaman tangan Itachi. "Diantara kita bertiga sebenarnya bersalah atas kecelakaan yang menimpa Naruto. Aku, Kyuubi dan kau menjadi peran antagonis saat itu", Itachi menangkap keterkejutan dari mata Sasuke saat dirinya berbicara. "Aku yang tidak jujur kepada kalian berdua atas kecelakaan dua tahun lalu, Kyuubi yang salah mengartikan dan menyimpulkan kesedihan yang dialami Naruto terjadi karena kesalahanmu dan dirimu Sasuke yang bertindak gegabah ", Itachi mengutarakan pendapat pribadinya agar situasi tidak bertambah rumit. "Peran nyata inilah yang saat ini kita mainkan. Tidak ada peran yang seratus persen antagonis maupun protagonis dalam diri manusia, manusia diciptakan memiliki kedua karakter tersebut diwaktu yang sama", kata Itachi. "Sebagai seorang aniki aku memiliki pesan padamu…..", lanjut Itachi menggantung. "Berhentilah menganggap Naruto sebagai seorang pendosa yang harus bertangungjawab penuh atas semua penderitaanmu. Penyesalan akan datang diakhir. Ku harap diantara kalian berdua tidak ada yang menyesal ketika waktu mempertemukan kalian", penjelasan Itachi diakhri oleh tepukan pelan pada pundak Sasuke. Komunikasi non verbal dari Itachi yang mengungkapkan "lakukanlah yang terbaik".

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka bertiga. Semua terdiam dengan pemikirannya masing-masing. Menyelelami kebodohan dan takdir yang mempermainkannya selama ini. Menelusuri peran yang telah mereka lakoni akan situasi menyesakan belakangan ini. Memahami setiap kebenaran yang beberapa tahun tertutup rapat. Kesalahan yang beberapa tahun melingkupi setiap jejak kehidupan dan mengubur kebenaran yang seharusnya diketahui.

"Ini !", ucap Kyuubi sambil menyerahkan kotak persegi yang sejak tadi dibawanya. Kotak berwarna biru dengan hiasan pita berwarna silver. Kyuubi letakkan di atas meja. Tangan Kyuubi menggeser kotak tersebut mendekat ke sisi Sasuke.

"Apa ini ?", Sasuke terlihat kaget ketika melihat sebuah kotak yang dikeluarkan Kyuubi.

"Ini adalah kado yang aniki ingin berikan sebelum pergi ke Jerman", jawab Kyuubi. "Maaf aku baru bisa memberikanmu sekarang. Sebenarnya kado ini tidak sengaja aku temukan di kamar kakak. Awalnya aku tidak terlalu peduli. Lalu suatu hari aku tidak sengaja aku menjatuhkannya. Setelah terbuka ternyata di dalamnya tertulis namamu. Maaf karena kecelakaan itu aku tak berani menemuimu, jadi selama ini kado itu ku simpan", lanjut Kyuubi.

**-Beautiful White-**

Tujuan Sasuke kembali kepada Danau Taman Konoha. Tepat ketika matahari sudah mulai memudar cahayanya Sasuke duduk di tepi danau. Bias sinar matahari menembus jernihnya air danau, memantulkan perpaduan warna indah diatas permukaan air. Warna yang mampu menenangkan kegundahan yang melanda dirinya, dipadukan oleh semilir angin yang menyejukan gersangnya gurun dihatinya. Tidak ada yang mampu menemani kesenderiannya saat ini selain alam di tepi danau. Setelah pertemuan besar yang dillaluinya siang tadi, Sasuke tidak kembali ke apartemen mewahnya. Kesunyian di apartemennya akan menambah sunyinya gurun dihatinya.

Dibukanya sebuah bungkusan di tangannya, sebuah kotak berbentuk balok berwarna biru dan berpita warna silver. Perlahan ia membuka tutup kotak tersebut. Terlihat sebuah hadiah pemberian Naruto di dalamnya. Sebuah kado terindah yang pernah diterima Sasuke selama hidupnya, terlebih hadiah ini datang dari pemuda yang mengisi hatinya. Didalam kotak itu berisi sumpit berwarna biru dongker kualitas terbaik dengan ukiran naga berwarna silver disisi atasnya. Sumpit itu begitu indah, menawan, kokoh, dan dingin disaat yang bersamaan seperti replika sosok Sasuke yang penuh misteri. Ukiran naga menambah kesan perkasa dalam sumpit tersebut. Detail yang disugukan pada sosok naga menggambarkan kesempurnaan yang dimiliki Sasuke selama ini. Jari Sasuke menelusuri secara perlahan pahatan naga pada sumpit didepannya. Sebagai seorang chef dari Jepang tentu kehadiran sumpit begitu berarti dalam penyajian makanan. Pesan tersirat tertangkap oleh Sasuke akan kehadiran sumpit berukir naga tersebut. Pesan tersirat tersebut diperkuat oleh lembaran yang saat ini berada ditangannya. Surat yang berisi jawaban dari ungkapan yang sempat terucap tiga tahun lalu.

"Naruto, sebenarnya siapa yang paling cocok dengan sebutan Dobe diantara kita ? Apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini", lirih Sasuke

**-Beautiful White-**

Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak pertemuan yang dilakukan tiga pemuda di kafe di sudut kota Konoha. Banyak peristiwa yang terjadi selama sebulan itu. Waktu yang bergulir menjadi saksi bisu akan banyaknya peristiwa yang dilalui setiap manusia. Namun hal ini tidak banyak terjadi dengan perkembangan hubungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Hubungan mereka seakan jalan ditempat karena tidak ada diantara mereka yang memulai memperbaikinya secara langsung. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing sehingga tidak bercelah untuk memulai sebuah peretemuan. Atau memang diantara keduanya terutama Sasuke yang menutup pintu itu sendiri, entahlah hanya dirinya sendiri yang tahu. Meskipun seperti jalan ditempat, sebenarnya tela terjadi perubahan besar diantara keduanya yang tidak ketahui pula oleh keduanya.

Disebuah gedung perkantoran besar sedang sibuk dengan pertemuan yang sebentar lagi akan berlangsung oleh dua perusahaan besar. Masing-masing perusahaan mengirimkan orang kepercayaannya untuk memimpin pertemuan bersejarah kedua perusahaan pemilik pangsa pasar terbesar di Asia. Kerjasama yang akan terjalin apabila pertemuan ini berjalan lancar akan menjadi peluang besar melebarkan kepak sayapp masing-masing perusahaan. Tidak boleh ada kesalahan yang terjadi selama rapat berlangsung, masing-masing vendor harus mampu menunjukan potensi yang dimilikinya agar kerjasama terjalin secepatnya. Ruang rapat adalah lokasi yang paling beraura tegang dan mencekam diantara semua ruangan di gedung perkantoran itu.

"Kau !", orang kepercayaan Uchiha menunjukan keterkejutan sesaat setelah melihat orang dihadapannya.

"T…teme", ekspresi penuh keterkejutan lebih tampak pada pemuda berambut kuning. Naruto tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, yang ia tahu Sasuke adalah seorang chef bukan pekerja kantoran, apalagi sebagai pimpinan Uchiha Corp yang memimpin pertemuan kali ini.

Keterkejutan yang ditampilkan oleh keduanya sebenarnya bukan hal yang mengagetkan karena mereka berdua telah putus kontak lama. Sasuke tidak menjadi chef lagi di Konoha_ Residence_, tiga minggu yang lalu sejak kontrak kerjanya berakhir. Semenjak dirinya diterima sebagai chef disana dirinya telah menandatangani kontrak dengan Kakashi bahwa dirinya hanya bekerja selama tiga tahun disana. Hal ini terjadi berhubungan dengan perjanjiannya kepada Fugaku, ayahnya beberapa tahun silam bahwa dirinya akan meneruskan _Uchiha Corp_ bersama anikinya. Begitu juga terjadi pada Naruto, dirinya sudah tidak lagi bekerja di kedai ramen sejak kecelakaan yang menimpanya. Kecelakaan yang memimpanya membuat keluarga terutama yang ibu, Kushina khawatir pada Naruto jika hidup mandiri diluar. Selain itu juga, setelah dirinya dikatakan telah pulih seutuhnya dan tubuhnya sudah sehat kembali maka dirinya harus memenuhi kesepakatan yang tiga tahun lalu, yaitu menjadi penerus _Namikaze Corp_. Dan sekarang disinilah mereka berdua, Sasuke dan Naruto dipertemukan oleh takdir.

Pertemuan telah usai tiga puluh menit lalu.

"S..sa.. suke, tunggu !", Naruto memanggil Sasuke sambil berlari. Suasana tampak sepi saat itu, karena sudah masuk jam makan siang yang berarti sebagian besar keryawan tengah menikmati makan siang.

"Ada apa ?", jawab dingin Sasuke ketika tahu yang memanggil dirinya adalah Naruto.

"Berhentilah terus menghindariku, Teme", setelah mengatur napas yang tidak beraturan sehabis berlari Naruto berbicara. Tangannya memegang kedua lututnya, padangannya masih terpaku pada lantai keramik dibawahnya dan badannya agak membukuk karena itu. Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar letih karena berlari.

"Tidak ada yang menghindarimu", mendengar jawaban Sasuke segera Naruto melihat Sasuke didepannya.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan barusan dan kemarin ? Jelas-jelas kau menghindariku", ujar Naruto tidak terima dengan jawaban yang ditarakan Sasuke.

"Aku ada urusan Dobe", dusta Sasuke seketika. Dirinya memang sedang menghindari Naruto selama sebulan kebelakang ini. Tidak lagi diam-diam datang ke kedai ramen setiap malam seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Tidak lagi meminta bawahannya mengganggu Naruto. Tidak lagi datang ke Danau Taman Konoha. Perasaannya masih abu-abu terhadap Naruto.

"Jangan bohong !", sorot mata Naruto menajam mendengar kebohongan Sasuke. "Tadi saat aku bertanya pada Jugoo, sekretarismu kau tidak punya jadwal setelah pertemuan ini", jelas Naruto yang membuat sorot mata Sasuke berubah kaget beberapa saat sebelum dirinya menguasai emosinya kembali.

'Sialan si Jugoo itu. Kan ku beri perhitungan nanti', rutuk Sasuke dalam hati. "Tidak semua urusanku Jugoo tahu", sikap stoic miliknya terlihat dimata Naruto.

"Bisakah kita berteman seperti dulu ?", Naruto meluluh melihat Sasuke menampilkan sikap dingin dihadapannya. Dirinya tidak ingin memperkeruh keadaan yang telah terjadi, dirinya hanya ingin bicara dengan baik-baik dengan Sasuke

'Iya aku ingin, bahkan lebih dari itu', jawab Sasuke dalam hati. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sebenarnya ? Jika tidak ada yang penting lebih baik aku pergi", Sasuke masih tidak ingin bertemu Naruto saat ini.

"Tu.. tunggu-tunggu ! Kita bicara di danau bagaimana ?", desak Naruto, berharap Sasuke mau mengabulkan permohannya kali ini.

**Di tepi Danau Taman Konoha**

"Kau ternyata sudah berhenti menjadi chef ya, Teme", ucap Naruto ketika mereka berdua telah duduk di tepi danau.

"Hn. Dan kau ?", jawab singkat Sasuke kemudian.

"Iya aku juga sudah berhenti bekerja di kedai Paman Teuchi. Hehe. Sekarang aku mengurus perusahaan ayahku Namikaze Corp", Naruto berusaha menjadi dirinya kembali menjadi pribadi yang ceria dan penuh warna dihadapan Sasuke. "Aku sudah dengar tentang kecelakaan itu dari adikku, Kyuubi. Maaf Sasuke dua tahun lalu adikku sempat hampir membunuhmu", jelas Naruto memulai inti dari pertemuan hari itu.

'Kenapa kau yang minta maaf Dobe ? Aku yang hampir membunuhmu', sesal Sasuke dalam hati. "Tidak ! Aku juga salah", Sasuke mengutarakan pemikirannya. "Apa Kyuubi juga menceritakan tentang kecelakaan yang menimpamu ?", tanya Sasuke. Dirinya ingin tahu sejauh mana Kyuubi bercerita dengan Naruto.

"Iya. Kyuubi menceritakannya", Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum menghadap Sasuke. Seakan tidak ada masalah dengan dengan itu. Sasuke menangkap ketulusan dalam senyum yang sejak lama tidak ia lihat beberapa tahun ini. Senyum yang menyejukan, senyum yang ia rindukan. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak marah padaku ?", Sasuke tidak percaya Naruto dapat tersenyum mendengar fakta dari Kyuubi akan dirinya.

"Karena kita berdua merasakan sakit yang sama. Itu sudah cukup bagiku", jawab Naruto. Naruto memandang kedepan, melihat jernihnya air danau dan bertapa tenangnya air tersebut.

"Bodoh ! Alasan macam apa itu ?", Sasuke kesal bukan ini yang ia harapkan ketika bertemu ia akan berpikir Naruto akan balas dendam sama seperti dirinya. "Jangan berpikir seolah-olah kau tahu tentangku. Dengar ya Dobe, alasan utamaku mencelakaimu bukan karena kecelakaan dua lalu. Kau tahu ?", cecar Sasuke. "Kau telah terlalu jauh menyakitiku sebelum itu !", ungkap Sasuke. Hal ini membuat mata Naruto terbelalak hebat. Naruto tidak menyangka dirinya mempunyai kesalahan sebelum itu.

"Pertama saat kau mengacuhkan perasaanku", ujar Sasuke dingin. Dendam yang dirasakan Sasuke dimulai ketika dirinya mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Naruto. Bukan hal yang mudah bagi Sasuke mengungkapkan itu, perlu pemikiran yang panjang dalam memastikan perasaan yang bermekaran dalam hatinya. Segala bentuk penolakan terjadi dalam dirinya sendiri, ada kalanya ia menyangkal perasaan yang mulai berkembang dan ada kalanya ia percaya akan perasaannya. Menbuat benteng tinggi dalam menolak pesona Naruto telah ia lakukan guna menetapkan perasaannya. Benteng kokoh yang susah payah ia bangun runtuh seketika ketika dirinya lengah sesaat kemudian pesona Naruto masuk terlalu dalam mengisi setiap sudut benteng dingin miliknya. Lalu apa yang ia dapat ketika dirinya berani mengutarakannya pada Naruto ? Tak ada.

"Kedua kau yang membohongiku", Sasuke menatap tajam danau dihadapannya. "Tepat di tempat ini kau berjanji padaku, kau akan suportif berkompetisi", lanjut Sasuke. Sasuke kembali mendapat tamparan keras di hatinya ketika Naruto melanggar janji yang ia ucapkan sendiri di tepi danau. Kebohongan Naruto terjadi ketika dirinya mengetahui bahwa kompetisi chef yang pernah ia ikuti bersama Naruto telah disabotase oleh Naruto sendiri. Pada saat itu Naruto berjanji akan bertanding jujur, tapi apa kenyataan yang ia dapatkan dari orang bawahannya tepat ketika dirinya bertemu dengan Naruto di kedai ramen pada malam hari bersalju. Dirinya dihadapkan kenyataann bahwa Naruto bertindak diluar jalur, dirinya mengganti bahan masakan Sasuke tanpa sepengatahuan Sasuke. Pergantian bahan yang dilakukan Naruto membuat dirinya secara tidak langsung memenangkan kompetisi tersebut karena bahan yang Naruto gunakan menjadi berkurang. Sasuke merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak ketika itu. Bagaimanapun dirinya dapat berdiri diatas kakinya sendiri bukan diatas kaki orang lain, meskipun itu Naruto. Dirinya tidak terima kebohongan yang dilakukan Naruto atas kompetisi tiga tahun lalu. Apapun yang terjadi , Sasuke percaya dapat mengatasinya sendiri meskipun bahan resep buatannya tidaklah sempurna. Tidak perlu campur tangan orang lain untuk membantunya. Sebagai seorang laki-laki apalagi seorang Uchiha, kejadian itu telah merusak harga dirinya dengan telak. Karena tindakan bodoh Naruto, dirinya lantas menang diatas penderitaan orang lain dan ia baru mengetahui itu tiga tahun kemudian.

"Ketiga kau pergi", Sasuke mengucapkan itu dengan nada lirih. Kembali dirinya membayangkan saat-saat ketika dirinya ditinggal oleh Naruto tidak lama sejak kemenangan yang ia terima. Tidak ada penjelasan berarti akan kepergian Naruto ketika itu. Yang Sasuke tahu dari mulut Naruto langsung adalah dirinya akan ke Jerman untuk meneruskan cita-citanya. Tidak ada kabar selanjutnya dari Naruto akan jawaban perasaannya. Naruto seakan tidak pernah mendengar itu dan menganggap ungkapan itu sebagai angin lalu. Sakit hati Sasuke menerima kenyataan pahit itu, bergulatan pemikiran yang terjadi selama ini seakan menjadi sebuah lelucon lucu oleh Naruto. Kembali harga diri tidak mengijinkan dirinya kembali mengungkapkan perasaan dan menanyakan jawaban dari Naruto.

Mendengar kesalahannya yang menyakiti hati Sasuke, Naruto tidak tahan untuk menjelasakan semuanya saat itu juga. Melihat Sasuke yang berusaha meredam emosinya, hati Naruto terenyuh begitu saja. Tidak pernah terlintas dalam benak Naruto akan menyakiti pemuda disampingnya ini. Pemuda yang mampu menarik hati begitu dalam. Pemuda yang ia terima semua pesonanya. Pemuda yang ia sadari dicintainya. "Pertama, saat itu aku belum yakin akan perasaanku Sasuke. Kau mengungkapkannya tepat setelah aku tau aku akan pergi jauh bersama keluarga", jawab Nauto yang membuat Sasuke berpaling menghadap wajah Naruto segera.

Kenyataan yang tidak disadari Sasuke adalah pada saat dirinya mengungkapkan perasaan, pada saat itu Naruto masih berjuang dalam pergulatan batinnya. Naruto tidak menjawab karena dirinya tidak yakin akan perasaannya sendiri. Pada saat yang sama, Naruto dihadapkan kenyataan bahwa keluarga kecilnya akan menjadi keluarga lengkap. Melihat ibunya tersenyum bahagia adalah kebahagiannya pada saat itu. Keluarga kecilnya akan berpindah ke Jerman untuk bertemu dan tinggal bersama ayah kandungnya, Minato. Pergulatan batin yang dialami Naruto terus berlanjut semenjak ucapan Sasuke, dirinya tidak jarang harus menangis di malam hari ketika pergulatan itu terjadi. Apa yang harus ia perjuangkan perasaannya yang masih abu-abu atau kebahagiaan keluarga di depan mata ? Pilihan berat Naruto ambil ketika itu. Kebahagiaan keluarga.

"Kedua, aku berusaha membantumu mencapai impianmu. Impian terbesarmu menjadi seorang chef", jelas Naruto. "Impianmu menjadi seorang chef begitu besar dibandingkan diriku sendiri. Setelah pernyataanmu saat itu, banyak hal yang aku pikirkan tentang hubungan kita Sasuke", Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya keatas memandang cerahnya langit biru yang dihiasi awan putih macam-macam bentuk, bergerak lambat seakan mempermainkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Naruto menyadari bahwa ia telah berjanji pada Sasuke akan berkompetisi secara suportif kala itu. Namun keadaan mendesaknya melakukan kebohongan. Dirinya melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, Itachi melakukan kecurangan ketika kompetisi berlangsung. Naruto tidak buta akan kesenjangan yang terjadi pada duo Uchiha pada saat itu. Naruto mendengar kabar Itachi dan Sasuke bertengkar hebat, memperjuangkan impian masing-masing. Naruto tidak menyalahkan Itachi saat itu, dirinya bahkan tidak ragu untuk menbujuk Itachi menggagalkan rencananya. Naruto meyadari impian Sasuke sangatlah besar untuk menjadi seorang chef. Dirinya tidak menyangka Sasuke yang ia kenal sebagai pemuda dingin mempunyai impian yang begitu besar. Jangan sampai impian itu sirna sekejap karena pertengkaran antar saudara. Membuka jalan bagi orang yang begitu begitu berarti dalam hidupnya dalam meraih impian adalah keharusan. Karena, "Aku menyadari impian terbesarku adalah …", Naruto diam beberapa saat, menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Melihatmu bahagia", senyum Naruto menghiasi ungkapan kejujuran hatinya. "Karena aku mencintaimu, Sasuke", hati Sasuke berdesir hangat ketika mendengar ungkapan cinta Naruto. Kupu-kupu seakan menggelitik perutnya ketika beterbangan mengisi rongga perutnya. "Sebelum kepegianku, aku ingin memberikan kado terindah untukmu dengan membuka jalan kau meraih impian", tetap dengan senyum di bibir tipisnya, Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Maaf karena keegoisanku aku malah mengingkari janjiku sendiri", ujar Naruto lirih.

"Lalu apa maksudnya perkataanmu dengan Itachi sebelum kompetisi ?", meskipun perasaan bahagia begitu merasuk pada diri Sasuke, dirinya masih belum puas akan semua yang diungkapkan Naruto. Dirinya butuh kejelasan lagi, fakta apa yang sebenarnya terjadi yang dirinya buta mengetahuinya.

**_Flash back_**

"A..aku mohon… aku mohon… Itachi-ni terimalah permintaanku. Waktuku tidak lama lagi", terlihat Naruto berlutut dihadapan Itachi sebelum kompetisi dimulai. Naruto terlihat begitu memelas meminta kepada Itachi yang berdiri kokoh dihadapannya. Linangan air mata menghiasi mata jernih Naruto. Sudah sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu Naruto memohon pada Itachi, namun Itachi tetap tak bergeming akan rencana yang telah ia susun matang-matang. Dengan menggagalkan impian Sasuke maka akan terbuka lebar Itachi meraih mimpinya karena Sasukelah yang akan menjadi _penerus Uchiha Corp_. Tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto memohon, sepasang mata onyx milik Sasuke mengintip dibalik tembok. Belum lama dirinya berada disana, yang pati Sasuke mendengar dengan jelas tangisan Naruto dan dirinya telah mengambil kesimpulan, Itachi adalah musuh terbesarnya mendapatkan cinta Naruto.

**_Flash back end_**

"Aku melihat kau berlutut di hadapannya", ungkap Sasuke singkat.

"Kau melihatnya ? Lalu apa yang kau dengar ?", mendengar jawaban Sasuke membuat degup jantung Naruto semakin hebat. Dia tidak ingin hubungan antara Sasuke dan Itachi semakin memburuk. Tidak !

"Kau menangis, memohon untuk mendapat penerimaannya", ucap Sasuke datar. Mengungkapkan apa yang saat itu dirinya benar-benar lihat dibalik tembok.

"Ya benar saat itu aku memohon pada Itachi. Memohon untuk merestuimu meraih impian menjadi seorang chef", Naruto menjelaskan jujur pada Sasuke. "Terdengar konyol memang, aku tidak sengaja dengar kalau kau sedang ada masalah besar dengan keluargamu. Terutama dengan Itachi", ungkap Naruto lagi. Naruto berusaha menjelaskan kebenaran yang terjadi pada saat itu. Memang benar dirinya berlutut pada Itachi karena ia begitu ingin melihat Sasuke bahagia meraih impian terbesarnya, menjadi seorang chef. Dirinya bukan mengemis pada Itachi, apalagi mengemis cinta. Dirinya hanya menjaga impian Sasuke dengan caranya sendiri. Cukup kebenaran itu yang harus diketahui Sasuke saat ini. Naruto tidak mungkin menjelaskan kecurangan Itachi untuk menggagalkan Sasuke menjadi pemenang kompetisi. Tidak sampai hati, Naruto memperkeruh hubungan duo Uchiha. Saat ini cukup dirinya dan Itachi yang mengetahui kebenaran ini. Pada saat yang tepat, kelak dari mulutnya pula Sasuke akan mendengar kebenaran ini. Hanya dari dirinya Sasuke akan menerima kebenaran ini, bukan orang lain.

'Betapa bodohnya aku, sederhana sekali pemikiranku selama ini. Inikah orang selama ini aku benci dengan segenap hati sekaligus aku cintai ? Masih pantaskah aku mencintainya disaat diriku hampir membunuhnya?', Sasuke hanya mampu terdiam bisu mendengar perkataan Naruto. Kebodohan dirinya satu persatu terungkap. Dirinya merasa bodoh, dan begitu buta akan Naruto. Banyak hal yang selama ini, telah salah ia percayai. Keraguan merasuk cepat pada dirinya ketika mendengar penjelasan terakhir Naruto. Keraguan akan kesungguhan ia mengenal Naruto. Keraguan akan obsesinya memiliki Naruto. Keraguan akan kesempurnaan yang melekat pada dirinya. Keraguan akan kebencian dan dendam yang selama ini bersemayam. Keraguan akan kesungguhan cintanya. Tidak Sasuke meyakini sepenuh hati dengan kesungguhan penuh bahwa dirinya mencintai Naruto, tidak ada keraguan.

KRING KRING KRING !

Suara bel sepeda tiba-tiba terdengar.

AWAAAAAAAS !

BRUAK !

Kiss

"Sweet", mata Sasuke terbelalak menerima situasi kilat barusan. Kehangatan terasa nyata menyapa bibir tipisnya. Kehangatan yang dengan cepat menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, mengisi dinginnya ruang didalamnya. Kehangatan yang tidak mampu diberikan oleh alat secanggih apapun dimuka bumi. Sasuke terlalu syok menerima kehangatan tersebut sehingga dirinya sampai melupakan cara bernapas dengan benar. Waktu terasa berhenti seketika saat kehangatan merajai diri Sasuke. Kehangatan yang begitu memabukan raga dan sukma Sasuke. Kehangatana yang bertambah lengkap dengan kehadiran rasa yang telah hilang sejak tiga tahun lalu. Kemustahilan menjadi suatu kenyataan indah di depan Sasuke, ketika bibir ranum milik pemuda berkulit tan menyapa bibir tipis miliknya.

**My Sweety Come Back**

**END**

Kya kya kya... Senangnya hatiku dapat menamatkan cerita pertamaku ini. Gomen aku telat update. Semoga tidak mengecewakan yaa…

Bersedia review ? Suka, tidak suka, atau biasa aja silakan review :D

Buat semua pembaca, terima kasih banyak yaa..

Terutama yang sudah menyempatkan diri meriview, memfav, atau follow cerita ini.. hiks hiks #terharu

Kalian adalah semangatku !


End file.
